Tears Don't Fade On Their Own
by romancegirl123
Summary: Kim Crawford lives a sad life. She has no friends at school, her mom's an alcoholic, and a day never goes by without her father abusing her. But then Jack comes to town. Wll he be able to save Kim before it's too late?
1. Secrets

**Hey guys, this is my second story on fan fiction and I guarantee you that it is better than my first story. My first story was a little 'all over the place'. I promise you, this one is different. Hope you guys like!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It.**

Kim Crawford was the type of girl who had secrets about everything. She barely ever smiles or talks. If you dare to mess with her, she will attack you. No one ever understood why she was this way. They just thought she was born cruel and bitter. That was not the story.

It was Sunday and Kim was walking home. When she got there she turned the doorknob, but the door was locked. She put her key in the lock and opened the door.

"Kim! Get over here!" She heard someone call.

She walked to her bedroom to find her father standing there with a furious look on his face.

"Where were you?" He asked.

"Outside, walking around." Kim replied, shakily.

"Did I give you permission to go and 'walk around'?"

"No, but -"

Kim couldn't finish her sentence. Her father slapped her across her face.

"If I don't give you permission to go out, then you don't go out!" He screamed.

"Yeah, but I was just -"

He slapped her again, but this time it was so hard, she fell on the floor. He walked up to Kim and kicked her in the gut.

"You stupid blonde bitch! You can't do anything right!"

He stomped out of her room and Kim laid on the floor, grunting in pain. A tear slipped out of her eye as she got up a few seconds later. Her cheek and stomach hurt her to move. She quickly transferred to the bed and laid down in pain. This was a normal day for Kim. By now, she was terrified by her father. Kim knew karate, so one time she fought back when her father lashed out at her. Her father is even better at karate, so she was beaten to the core. Today wasn't the worst day.

_At least it was just a quick beating. _She thought.

She decided to take a nap. When she woke up it was night time, so she knew her mom should be home soon. Kim heard the door open and she managed to pull herself out of bed, though her stomach and cheek still hurt. When she got downstairs, she saw her mom in the kitchen.

"Hi mom." Kim said.

"What? Oh hey, Kimmy. How are you... How are you doing?" Her drunk mom said.

"Mom, are you drunk?"

"What? Oh no, sweetie! I'm... I'm just tired."

Kim's mom wobbled over to the couch in their living room. She collapsed on top of it and instantly fell asleep. Kim took a blanket from inside the closet and covered her mom with it. She loved her mom with all her heart, unlike her dad, whom she hates. Kim's mom was the only person in this world that Kim loved. The only thing she would change, is her mom's drinking problem. She would see her mom come home every night drunk. Kim doesn't know why her mom drinks, all she knows is that it's hard for her to quit.

"I love you, mom." Kim whispered.

She kissed her mom on the forehead and went back up to her room. She looked in the mirror and pulled up her shirt. There was a black and blue bruise on her stomach.

"Thanks a lot, dad!" She whispered to herself.

All Kim did was go to sleep and hope tomorrow would be easier. But she knew that wasn't a reality. The next day, Kim wore long sweatpants, a long-sleeve t-shirt, sneakers, and a sweater. She was about to walk out of the house when her father stopped her.

"Kim, why are you wearing that?" He asked, sternly. "It is hot as hell outside!"

"I just felt like it." Kim mumbled.

"Go and change! Now!"

"Why? I just -"

Kim's father punched her right in the eye. Kim fell to the floor and but quickly got up and ran to her room before her dad could kick her. She slammed and locked the door. Kim could hear thumping, yelling, and cursing coming from her father. She walked over to the mirror to see that her eye was already swelling up. It will quickly turn black and blue. She grabbed her dark black sunglasses off her dresser and put them on.

_**Boom! Boom! Boom!**_

"Kimberly Crawford, you open this door now!" Kim's father yelled, banging on her door.

Kim needed to think fast. She started to pace. She then looked at her window.

"Kim!"

Kim grabbed all of her things and opened the window. She jumped out and landed on the grass. Her stomach exploded with pain from the bruise, but she couldn't let that stop her. She got up and ran all the way to school, not looking back. Kim wished so much that she could just run like this forever. Away from the world. Away from life. But again, that wasn't a reality. Kim saw her school in sight. She stopped running and caught her breath. She adjusted her sunglasses and walked inside to her locker. Once everyone saw her, they scattered. When she was opening her locker, Kim heard whispers from behind her. She turned around to see two girls looking and talking about her. Once they saw Kim looking at them, they flinched and ran off.

_Babies._

Kim headed to class and sat in the back. The bell rang and a student she has never seen before entered. He went to the front of the class and handed a paper to the teacher.

"It looks like we have a new student in our class." Mrs. Roman said. "His name is Jack Brewer. I expect you all to welcome him with open arms. Why don't you sit in that empty desk, Jack?"

She pointed to the desk in front of Kim. Jack made his way to the back of the room and sat down. A girl in the front of the classroom raised her hand.

"Yes, Grace?" Mrs. Roman asked.

"I don't think that Jack should be sitting next to... 'that thing'... over there, who by the way, shouldn't be wearing sunglasses." She said, looking at Kim.

Kim grabbed the textbook on her desk and threw it at Grace's head.

"Ouch! Hey! Mrs. Roman, she threw a textbook at me!"

"Kim!" Mrs. Roman yelled. "You just bought yourself a detention! Take off those sunglasses!"

Kim thought of her eye. If the students saw it, they'll think someone stood up to her and won't be afraid of her anymore.

"Why?" She asked, coldly.

"It's against dress code and you know that! Now take them off!"

"Oh come on! It's not like I came to school in a bra!"

"Take them off!"

"No!"

"Go to the office! Now!"

"Fine! I don't want to be here anyway! You're boring!"

Kim got up and stormed out of the classroom, but she didn't go to the office. She went to her locker, got her things, and left the school. She went to the skatepark and stayed there for hours. She used to hae a skateboard, but her dad got so mad at her one time, he took it and beat her with it until it broke in half. Now if she wants another one, she'll have to buy it herself. Kim heard a bell ring. School had just ended. Kim remained seated on a bench, watching the other kids skate. She knew her father was waiting for her. Ready to beat the living hell out of her. She felt a tap on her shoulder. It was that new kid, Jack.

"Hi. I'm Jack, I was in one of your classes." He said.

"Yeah, so?" Kim said as if she didn't care.

"I just wanted to let you know, Mrs. Ramon knows you ditched. She called the office and they said you weren't there."

"I don't care. They can all kiss my ass."

"Well I also wanted to ask you, what was the big deal? She just wanted you to take your sunglasses off."

"How about you mind your own business?"

Kim got up and was about to leave. Jack grabbed her arm, which exploded in pain from earlier beatings. Jack reached out for Kim's sunglasses. Kim smacked his hand away, but while doing so, the glasses fell down, revealing Kim's black eye. Kim quickly picked them up and put them back on. She then pushed Jack on to the hard concrete.

"Never touch me again!" Kim yelled.

She walked out of the skatepark to her house. She tried to open the door, but once again, it was locked. Kim opened the door with her key and went inside. The house was quiet. Too quiet. When she passed by the living room, she saw her mom passed out on the couch. Kim grabbed the same blanket that was still on the couch and covered him mom with it.

_She's home earlier than usual._

Kim went up to her room and saw that her door had hole in it. She opened the door to see her dad sitting on her bed with a baseball bat in his hand.

"Hello, Kim." He said.

"Hi, daddy." Kim said, frightened.

"Do you want to explain to me why I had to bust your door open this morning to see that window wide open? And also why I got a call from your school saying that you ditched class today and disrespected a teacher?" He asked.

Kim froze. She breathed faster and started to shake. There was only one thing she could do. Run. Kim dashed down the stairs and into the living room, but she wasn't quick enough. Her dad pulled her hair and Kim fell on the floor. He gripped the bat and began to beat her. He hit her on the head, legs, arms, stomach, everywhere! All Kim could do was cry.

"You're a no good..."

**Hit.**

"...Dirty rotten..."

**Hit.**

"...Stupid blonde bitch!" He yelled.

He dropped the baseball bat next to Kim. He walked away and Kim heard his bedroom door slam. She laid there and cried. Her face was red, her body was sore, and her eye was swollen shut.

_How could my father do this to me constantly every single day? Doesn't he love me at all?_

It took Kim a good 30 minutes to finally get up. Her mom turned over on the couch, waking up.

"What was all of that noise, Kim." She asked.

Kim turned around, her face was red and wet with tears.

"Nothing mom! Just go back to sleep!" She cried.

Kim went back upstairs to her room and locked the door. She took a shower and cried herself to sleep.


	2. A Better Life?

**Wow! I mean, wow! I'm so glad you guys liked the first chapter. And if you were wondering, I do not support child abuse or any use of alcohol. I just felt it was necessary for the story. If any of you checked out my first story, I don't blame you if you don't like it. It was rushed in the beginning, I realise that now. Like I said, this one is going to be SO MUCH BETTER. I would also like to thank Bluedog270 for sending me that review. I'm sorry about what happened. To be honest, your story actually inspired me to do this one. So thanks for the help. Keep on reading, guys! Thanks for all the support!**

Kim's eyes opened, but her body didn't move. It couldn't move. Her body hurt just to breathe. Flashbacks of her father beating her with that baseball bat overflowed her mind. She kept on seeing her father's enraged face and every time he hit her, the picture went red for a split second. She couldn't bear it any longer. She dreaded this cursed life.

"Kim! You're going to be late for school!" Kim heard her father yell from downstairs.

Kim jumped out of bed, even though the pain killed her. She threw on her usual outfit and ran out the door to avoid another beating. By the time she got to school, her body was screaming in pain. Kim pulled her sunglasses out from her bag and put them on, covering her black eye. She walked slowly down the halls until the bell rang. Jack came out of their classroom a few minutes later and when Kim saw him, she knew she had to set him straight. She stormed up to Jack with a furious look on her face.

"Hi, Kim. Why aren't you in -" Jack started.

Kim grabbed him by his shirt and smashed him into the lockers.

"I know that you saw!" She yelled.

"What?" Jack asked.

"The black eye! I know that you saw it! Don't play dumb with me!"

"Ok, I saw it! But what's the big deal? It's just a black eye!"

"You don't understand! If anyone sees it, my life is ruined! Even more than it already is." Kim said, mumbling the last part.

"Why? You won't be known as the bad girl at school anymore?" He said, sarcastically. "How did you get it anyway?"

"That's none of your business!" Kim said, shoving him in the lockers a little more.

"Oh come on, Kim! You can trust me."

Kim hesitated for a second, but then she snapped out of it.

"Wait! How do you know my name anyway? I never told you my name!" She demanded.

"When Mrs. Roman was calling the office yesterday she said your name! Now are you going to tell me where you got that black eye or not?" He asked.

Jack was the first person that Kim has ever messed with that hasn't started crying, running, or begging for his life. She found that very strange. She decided to trust him with the secret.

"Umm, how about... NOT!" Kim yelled sarcastically.

She pushed him into the lockers one more time and headed to the school's entrance. She left and went to the skate park again, eyeing the bench. Her body ached for her to sit down and throwing Jack into the lockers didn't help. When she finally got to the bench, something pulled on her shoulder. Jack followed her out of school.

"Oww!" Kim screeched.

"Sorry. I didn't pull your arm that hard. Did you sprain it?" Jack asked.

"Nevermind that! What are you doing here? I pushed you into the lockers like 3 times! God, can't you take a hint?"

"Look, you can't get rid of me that easily, Kim."

"You do realise that you're cutting school, right?"

"I know." Jack said smiling.

He sat next to Kim on the bench and Kim noticed that he hed a skateboard sticking out of his bag.

"Is that yours?" She said, pointing to it.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Oh nothing, I just didn't know you're a skateboarder."

"And I didn't know you were the type of girl to get black eyes so I guess we were both wrong!" Jack said, jokingly.

Kim just stared at the ground.

"Are you going to tell me where you got it?" Jack asked.

"I don't want to talk about it. I should get going"

Kim got up and started walking. Jack followed her.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Anywhere but here. This is the last place I want to be." Kim said, looking back at the skate park and the school.

"Ok, so where do you want to go?"

"I don't know! What's with all the questions? Wherever I go, you are NOT going with me!"

"Oh come on, Kim. I know the perfect place to go."

Jack walked with Kim all the way back to his house. His parents were at work, so the house was pretty quiet. Kim sat down on the couch and watched some TV in the living room. Jack had said that the TV in his room was much better, but Kim wasn't going to let him in her life. She didn't even want to be at his house. She was just there to get some ice for her eye. Kim knew it was little things like going over to his house that starts a friendship, and that was the last thing that Kim wanted.

Jack returned from the kitchen with a plastic bag of ice, wrapped in a paper towel. He handed it to Kim, who took it ungratefully.

"Umm, your welcome?" Jack said, sarcastically.

Kim took of the sunglasses and pressed the bag of ice against her eye.

"Do you need some help?" Jack asked.

"Oh yeah! Because holding a bag of ice to my eye is so hard!" Kim sarcastically said.

Kim iced her eye until the ice melted, then she demanded to leave Jack's house. Jack insisted that he walked her home. When they were almost there, Kim knew she had to make him leave.

"Ok, I think I'm good to walk from here." She said.

"Umm, no. I showed you the inside of my house and now you're going to show me the inside of yours."

"No, you don't get it! You need to go, like, now!"

Kim just realised they were right in front of her house. She saw the front door open and her father came out looking angry.

"Kim!" He yelled. "Who's that? Send him off and get inside now!"

Kim teared up and slowly walked to the house.

"Kim? What's going on?" Jack asked. "Do you need help?"

"No!" Kim snapped. "Don't you get it? You just got here yesterday! I just met you yesterday! Before you got here, I did everything on my own! I didn't need your help back then and I don't need your help now, nor will I ever need your help! Just go home and leave me alone!"

Kim ran inside and slammed the door. Jack started walking back to his house in deep confusion. Kim couldn't take another beating today. She ran up to her room and locked the door. She also took some duck tape she had in her room and covered the hole in the door, hoping it was strong enough to keep her father out. She jumped in the shower, afraid that her dad will come any minute breaking the door down. But when she got out, the house was quiet. Kim changed into her pajamas and went down stairs. She saw her dad and her mom sitting at the dinner table talking and laughing. It was the first time in a while that Kim has seen her mom sober.

"Umm, hi mom." Kim said, confused.

"Oh hey, sweetie!" She happily said. "I know! I know! I'm usually drunk and passed out on the couch, but I'm making an effort to quit drinking. I want to spend more time with my daughter!"

Kim's confused look almost instantly turned into an excited look.

"That's great, mom!" Kim said, hugging her mom. "I would love that!"

"I know I can do it with the support from you and your father."

Kim's smile faded. She looked at her dad who had a little fake grin on his face.

_Why hasn't he hit me yet? What's his plan?_

"Well, I'm going to get some sleep. Goodnight honey. Goodnight Kim."

Kim's mom kissed Kim and her father goodnight and went to bed. Kim's dad got up and approached Kim. He slapped Kim in face.

"That's wha you get for bringing that boy here! I forbid you from having friends!"He whispered.

"Oh I see how this is." Kim whispered. "You'll abuse me all you want when mom is too drunk to do anything about it, but when she's sober, you're too scared to do anything. You're pathetic!"

Kim's father slapped Kim harder. Kim fell on the floor and her cheek turned red.

"Don't talk to me like that!" He whispered.

He went off to his room and Kim walked back upstairs. She locked the door again and lied down in her bed smiling.

_This is great! Mom's going to sober up and then dad can't hit me anymore!_

Her smile faded. She thought of Jack.

_He probably thinks I am the worst person alive. He probably never wants to see me again. Wait! Why am I caring what he thinks? Ugh! I must be really tired._

Kim closed her eyes and went to sleep. It was the first night in a long time where Kim didn't have any new bruises to worry about covering tomorrow morning.


	3. Goodbye

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Me and my family just moved and things have been pretty crazy over here. But I'm back and ready to write again!**

When Kim woke up the next morning, she got ready for school and went downstairs. But once she got downstairs, she saw suitcases and duffel bags all packed up.

_That's odd._

She found her mother coming in from outside, tears in her eyes.

"Mom? What's going on? Why are you crying? What's with all the suitcases?" Kim asked, a little scared for the answer.

Kim's mom burst into more tears.

"Oh Kim! I'm so sorry!" She cried, wiping her tears.

Kim's father came out of his room carrying her mother's purse.

"Your mother and I decided if she was really serious about quitting drinking, she should enroll in a rehabilitation center." He explained.

"What?" Kim exclaimed. "Why? You don't need it!"

"Yes I do, sweetie." Kim's mother said, pulling her daughter into a hug. "I'm so sorry I have to leave like this."

"The cab's here!" Kim's dad called.

"I have to go." She said.

She loaded her bags in the cab and Kim's father told the cab driver where to go. When they were ready, Kim's mom and dad said their goodbyes. Tears filled Kim's eyes as she stared at her mom. She ran up and hugged her.

"When will I see you again?" She asked.

"It all depends on how I do over there. It could be short, it could be long."

"I love you, mom." Kim said, as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I love you, too."

They hugged goodbye and Kim's mom got in the cab. Kim watched as the vehicle drove off. She then looked at her father who had a grin on his face.

"You think this is funny?" She asked him.

Kim then thought of what she realised last night.

_If mom is away at this rehab, then that means there's nothing stopping him from beating me!_

"It was you that convinced mom to go to this rehab, wasn't it!?" She yelled.

Kim's father quickly pressed his hands around Kim's neck and began choking her. Kim gasped for air and more tears came out.

"Your mom's not here to save you now!" He said, squeezing her neck more.

Kim's face turned blue. She felt like she was going to pass out due to lack of oxygen. Kim almost gave up. She almost stopped fighting. But at the very last-minute, her father let go. Kim collapsed and gasped for air. Her lungs and throat ached with pain and her heart was beating out of her chest. She spread herself out and laid on the grass, staring at the sky. Her eyes slowly came together and everything went black...

**Meanwhile...**

Jack walked into Mrs. Roman's class right when the bell rang. He sat at his desk and turned around to see Kim's desk empty.

"Hmm. Kim's absent. Maybe she's sick." Mrs. Roman said taking attendance.

"I doubt it! She's probably skipping school again!" Grace said, laughing.

Jack thought about what happened yesterday, when Kim got angry at him.

_Maybe she skipped school because she doesn't want to see me. What did I do yesterday to make her mad at me?_

After class, Jack went to his locker. Someone wrote on the locker next to his in a black marker. They wrote "Freak!" on it.

_That must be Kim's locker, and it looks like Grace's handwriting._

Jack glanced at Grace walking by next to 3 other guys. One of them had his arm around her.

"Look what I wrote on this freak's locker." She said. "Can't wait to see the look on her face when she comes back to school."

"If she comes back to school." The guy with his arm around Grace said.

"Don't be silly, Jerry! Of course she'll come back! But aren't you a little worried that she's going to hurt you when she sees that, Grace?" A scrawny, red-headed kid said.

"Oh trust me Milton, if she dares to lay a hand on me, I'll have my daddy file a lawsuit up her ass!"

"Wow Grace, it must be cool to have a dad whose a lawyer." The last guy said.

"It's awesome, Eddie! Not only am I beautiful, but I'm also rich!"

Grace turned around and saw Jack.

"Hey, Jack. Since your new, I thought I'd introduce you to my friends. This is my boyfriend, Jerry..."

"Sup." Jerry said.

"... that's Milton..."

"Nice to meet you!" Milton said.

"... and that's Eddie."

"Hi." Eddie said.

"Hey, nice to meet you guys." Jack said. "Have any of you guys seen Kim?"

"Probably at the skate park. That's where she usually goes when she skips." Jerry answered.

"Why do you want to know?" Grace asked.

"I just thought it was weird she wasn't here today."

"Oh trust us, she does things like this all the time. It's like she doesn't care." Milton said.

"It's not like she doesn't care. She just doesn't care!" Eddie said.

"Well, I got to go. I'll see you guys later." Jack said.

"Bye!" Everyone said.

After school, Jack walked by the skatepark. Kim wasn't there.

_Where could she be?_

Jack decided to walk by her house to see if she was there. Once he got there, he found Kim laying on the grass completely knocked out.

"Kim?" Jack said. "Kim!"

He ran toward her and tried waking her up. After a minute or so, she finally woke up. She opened her eyes and saw a blurry vision of Jack.

"Jack? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I should be asking you that! What happened? Why were you sleeping on the grass?"

After those words were said, everything came back to Kim. She remembered her father choking her, where everything went black. She remembered that her mother was gone. Kim jumped off the grass and on to her feet. Her heart sped up. Her blood boiled. She was so angry with her father, she didn't know what to do.

"Kim? Are you ok?" Jack asked.

"Get me out of here." She replied.

"What?"

"You heard me! Get me out of here! I don't care where we go, as long as it's away from here!"

Kim started stomping away. Jack caught up to her and they both walked away. Jack lead Kim to a place where she could get some peace.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked after awhile.

"You'll see." Jack replied.

The sun set and the sky turned black. Somewhere in the woods, Jack stopped.

"We're here." He said.

Kim looked around and saw nothing but trees and train tracks.

"What's so special about this place?" She asked.

"This is where I go when I can't think straight." Jack explained. "This is usually the time when the nightly train passes. Something about it just makes me smile again."

Kim stared at him for a second.

"You're weird!" She said, laughing.

Kim and Jack both heard the train's horn.

"Hey. Why don't we play a little game of chicken?" She asked with a devilish smile.

Kim stood on the train tracks and waited. The headlights of the train hit her as the train got closer.

"Kim? What are you doing?" Jack asked from the sidelines.

"Just trust me." She said.

Kim stared at the train. She thought of her father. Beating her. Sending her mom away. It made Kim want to cry. The train got closer.

"Come on, Kim. Get off the tracks." Jack said.

Kim stared at the train as it honked it's horn at her.

"Kim."

Kim's heart dropped.

"Kim!"

She started shaking.

"Kim, I'm serious! Get off the tracks!"

Kim tried to relax. She laid her head back and closed her eyes. Her father's words replayed in her head as she awaited for the strike.

_Your mom's not here to save you now._

_Your mom's not here to save you now._

_Your mom's not here to save you now..._


	4. A Train Wreck Of Complications

**I know I left a cliff hanger on that last chapter, I wanted to add some mystery. Thanks for all the great reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It.**

The train honked it's horn one last time as a tear rolled down Kim's cheek. Jack couldn't take it. He ran up to her and tackled her on to the ground. The train passed by without harm. Jack looked at Kim, who was still underneath him. He got up and held his hand out to help Kim up.

"What the hell were you thinking?" He asked her.

She didn't say anything. She just stood there, dazed by the whole thing. She looked at Jack.

"You just saved my life." She said. "Anyone else would've just let me die. Why did you save me?"

"Because I care about you, Kim." Jack said.

Kim stared at Jack for a second. She never had someone care about her as much as Jack did, risking his own life to save hers. She walked up to him and kissed him. She didn't know what she was doing until 5 seconds had passed. Snapping back to reality, she pulled away from the kiss. Jack stared at her, a bit confused. Kim touched her lips, wondering what the hell she just did. Kim brushed past Jack and ran away. Somehow, she found her way back home. She ran through the door, up to her room, and locked the door. The time on her phone read 12:17 AM. Kim sat on her bed and stared at the ground. She couldn't believe she kissed Jack. She just met the guy! And what bothered her the most was that she actually felt something! How could she feel something for someone she just met?

"I can't deal with this right now!" She whispered to herself.

Kim laid down and went to sleep.

**A few hours later...**

_"You just saved my life. Anyone else would've just let me die. Why did you save me?"_

_"Because I care about you, Kim."_

"Ahh!" Kim woke up screaming.

Kim was stagger breathing and was all sweaty. When she finally calmed down, she got up, took a shower, and changed. She grabbed her stuff and snuck out through her window, not wanting a beating today. Once she got to school, she cautiously walked through the halls, hoping to avoid Jack. She went up to her locker. Jack was nowhere to be found. Kim saw the writing on her locker and knew Grace wrote it.

"She's dead." Kim mumbled to herself.

Just then, Grace was walking by in her cheerleading uniform with the rest of the team. Kim couldn't control herself. She stormed up to Grace, grabbed her by the collar, and shoved her into the lockers.

"Look, I know you wrote on my locker!" Kim yelled.

"Why would I do that?" Grace said, scared.

Kim smashed her into the lockers again and Grace cried out in pain.

"Don't lie to me!" Kim yelled. "Are you going to get it off!?"

"No! I didn't do it!"

Jack came and saw what was going on. He ran up to Grace and Kim.

"Kim, let her go!" Jack yelled.

Jack tried pushing Kim away, but Kim threw him into the lockers, too.

"I told you to never touch me, again! This is none of your business so stay out of it!"

"Woah, woah, woah, Grace! What happened?" Jerry said, running up to Grace.

"Kim just attacked me for no reason!" Grace yelled.

"I had a reason! You wrote 'Freak!' on my locker!" Kim yelled.

"It wasn't me!"

"Look, Kim, you better control your anger problems! Attacking people for no reason isn't going to make things better!" Jerry said, defending Grace.

"Control my anger problems?" Kim yelled.

Kim tensed up and only saw red.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TELLING ME THAT, AT ALL! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I GO THROUGH, JERRY! NO IDEA!

Everyone stared as Kim stormed off. Grace wiped off her tears and took a black marker from a random girl's hand. She went to Kim's locker and wrote "Psycho!" on her locker.

"Crazy bitch!" Grace said.

She threw the marker on the ground and walked off. The rest of the cheerleaders followed. As the crowd cleared, Jack searched for Kim. He went by a classroom when he heard a strange noise. He went inside and saw Kim throwing chairs, desks, and everything else all over the room.

"Kim! What are you doing?" Jack yelled.

Kim didn't stop.

"controlling my anger as Jerry calls it!" She yelled. "Now get out of here! I want to be alone!"

"Kim, I wanted to talk to you about last night..."

"Nothing happened last night!" Kim yelled, cutting Jack off.

"Kim, you almost killed yourself! Then you kissed me!"

"Hey! Never say the K word again! That word sickens me!"

"Then why did you 'kiss' me?"

"I... I just wasn't thinking!"

Jack walked toward Kim.

"Come on, Kim. I couldn't have been the only one that felt something in that kiss." He said.

"Well... looks like you are!" Kim lied.

Jack walked in front of Kim and moved her hair out of her face.

"What are you -" Kim started.

Jack leaned in and Kim could tell he was about to kiss her. She wanted to push him away, but at the same time she didn't. Kim just stood there and let him kiss her. After a second or two, Jack pulled away and went to the door. Before he left, he turned around and looked at Kim.

"Can you honestly say you didn't feel anything?" He asked.

Before Kim could answer, Jack left the classroom. Kim was dazed all day. Nothing made sense anymore. Kim was the type of girl to push people away but now because of Jack, she didn't know what she was. When Kim walked into her house, she saw that her dad was sleeping. So she went up to her room, locked her door, and got some rest. It was a very confusing day.

**Meanwhile...**

Jack was walking around the Seaford Mall after school. Jerry, Milton, Eddie, and Grace spotted him.

"Hey! What's up, Jack?" Jerry said.

"Oh hey guys! Just walking around. What are you guys doing here?" Jack asked.

"Jerry. Eddie, and Milton all do karate here at the Bobby Wasabi Dojo." Grace said.

She pointed to the dojo behind Jack.

"Oh cool." Jack said. "You know I'm a black belt at karate."

"You are?" Eddie asked.

"Yea. I was taught by my grandfather. He even trained Bobby Wasabi for all of his movies."

"No way! Rudy is gonna want to meet you!" Jerry said.

"Rudy?"

"He's our sensei. He's a cool guy, you'll like him."

Everyone took Jack inside the dojo to meet Rudy. They told him about how Jack is a black belt and he was trained by Bobby Wasabi's old sensei.

"It would be an honor to have you in this dojo, Jack!" Rudy said. "If you want you may start tomorrow."

"Cool. Thanks, Rudy." Jack said.

"This is gonna be awesome, yo!" Jerry said.

"Yea. I won't be the only good karate student in this dojo!" Rudy said.

Everyone stared at Rudy and Jack laughed.

"What? It's true!"

Jack went home and thought about everything that happened today. He couldn't believe that Kim had kissed him. He couldn't believe that he had kissed her back! Then he realised something.

_Everyone in the dojo hates Kim. If I want to try to be her friend, how am I going to get along with everyone else? I should have never kissed her. I'm so stupid! But then to be fair, she did kiss me first. Oh, shut up! You still kissed her back!_

Jack fell asleep, stressing over the whole thing, not knowing what he was going to do tomorrow.


	5. Struck By Death

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the great reviews! Here's the next chapter!**

Kim laid back on her bed with her eyes closed. She wasn't dreaming. She wasn't asleep. But she wanted to. She didn't sleep at all last night. She kept on thinking about what Jack said. Sure Kim felt something when they kissed. But that didn't mean anything!

"Kim!" Kim's father called.

_Oh great. Here we go._

Kim's door swung open and her father stood in the doorway.

"Your not going to school today." He said.

Kim was upset when she heard this.

"What? Why?" She asked.

"Because you're grounded."

Kim got even more upset at this.

"For what?! I didn't do anything!"

"For staying out late last night!"

"I didn't stay out last night! You were sleeping when I got home!"

"Do you have any proof?"

"No!"

"Then you're grounded!"

"But-"

"Not another word!"

Kim's dad closed the door and went back upstairs.

_He must be drunk._

Kim was used to her dad being unreasonable like this, especially when he was drunk. What she was really mad about was not being able to leave the house. She could always sneak out through her window, but if her father catches her, he'll give her a beating. She's been trying to avoid that lately. Kim grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. Her TV was in bad shape. It didn't have a good picture and the screen had a huge crack in it. Kim remembered the crack.

**_Flashback..._**

_9 year old Kim was running in the darkness. It was pitch black and very quiet. The only thing she could hear was the thumping of her feet hitting the concrete, and the huffing and puffing of her breath. After school, Kim went to the skatepark across from Seaford High. It wasn't that far from her elementary school. Kim was absorbed in skating, she didn't even realise the time. Her dad was going to kill her. She just knew it. Kim was able to find her way home. She quietly went inside and tiptoed up to her room. On her bed, sat her dad._

_"Hello, Kim." He said._

_"Hi, daddy." Kim said, sweetly._

_"Care to tell me why you're late?"_

_Kim knew a smack across her face was coming. She could just feel it._

_"I'm sorry. I lost track of time and -"_

_"Oh! You lost track of time! Well that just explains everything!" He said, sarcastically._

_"Really?" Kim asked, shocked._

_"No!"_

_He took Kim by the hair and slammed her head in the TV. It left the huge crack. Blood poured down Kim's head and all her father did was leave. Kim grabbed some paper towels from her dresser and tried to stop the bleeding. She sat on the floor and cried, crying both tears and blood._

**_Flashback ends..._**

Kim has grown up since that day. She's tougher now, knowing that not everything has a happy ending. Kim opened her door. She heard the front door close. She crept downstairs and looked around. Her father was nowhere to be seen. Kim grabbed some bread and put it in the toaster. After 2 minutes, she buttered it. She sat at the table and started eating. Right next to her plate, a newspaper laid opened. Kim was bored so she started reading. After a minute, her eyes widened.

"What?!" She screamed.

Tears gathered as Kim made sure she read right.

**A terrible car crash on the highway!**

Yesterday, a terrible car crash has occurred on the highway. 2 people have died on impact. One of them being John Kelp, a local Seaford taxi driver. Another being Amy Crawford. The taxi was on its way to a rehabilitation center when a speeding car struck it. Adam Reese, a young male whom was driving the speeding car, has been arrested for the crime and driving with a suspended licence.

Kim's heart dropped.

"Wait. Yesterday? That can't be right." Kim whispered.

She looked at the date that the newspaper was sent out.

"Yesterday?! Dad got this yesterday and didn't say anything?!"

Kim threw the newspaper on the floor and ran up to her room. She couldn't stop herself from crying. Her mom was dead! The only person in this world whom she truly loved was now gone forever! And the worst part was: her dad knew and didn't even tell her.

"I knew he was cruel, but I never thought he would do this!" She said to herself.

Kim ran to the front door and looked out the window. Her dad's car was gone. Kim opened the door and ran. She didn't know where she was going, but she knew she just had to get away as fast as she could.

**Meanwhile...**

Jack hasn't seen Kim all day. He waited nervously at his locker for her, but she never showed.

_Was it about what I did yesterday? Maybe I scared her off. She's probably avoiding me._

Grace, Jerry, Milton, and Eddie all came by Kim's locker.

"Looks like the freak ditched again." Grace snickered.

"Aren't you afraid that Kim's going to blow up again when she sees the word 'Psycho!' on her locker in your handwriting?" Milton asked her.

"If she touches me, my daddy will sue the school unless she gets expelled. She'll be screwed!"

"Hey, Jack!" Jerry called.

"Are you coming to practice today?" Eddie asked.

"I'm planning on it." Jack replied.

"Great see you there!" Eddie said.

They all continued walking and Jack sighed.

_They'll eventually find out that you're friends with Kim (or whatever you are with her) and kick you out of the dojo._

Jack didn't want to choose, because he really liked Kim and sensed that she needed him. But then again, all the other guys (and Grace) were really cool.

Jack closed his locker and went to his next class. Part of him really wanted to go over to Kim's house and talk to her.

**Meanwhile...**

Kim stopped running for a minute to take a breather. She felt like her heart would never stop beating and her lungs were going to explode. She looked at her surroundings. It looked familiar. Kim walked a little further up and saw train tracks. The same train tracks she almost died on the other day. In the distance, Kim heard a train's horn. She sensed a train coming.

_Now's my chance. No one is around to save me. If I want all of this to end, I have to do this._

Kim hesitated to step on the tracks again. She knew that once the train was right in front of her, there was no going back. Her life will be over. Taken. Taken right out of her hands. The train was now close enough for Kim to hear the engine.

_This is it, Kim. Now or never._

Kim thought for a moment. First about her dad. All the beatings, the blood, the bruises.

Kim stepped on the tracks.

Then she thought about her mom. Her mom wanted to change for her. Her mom loved her and wouldn't have wanted this for her.

Kim stepped off the tracks.

And last, she thought about Jack. He cared about her and saved her life. And she knew if he was here now, he would save her again. The train came in sight.

_**Honk!**_

Kim froze for a second but at the last minute, she dashed off the tracks and deeper into the forest.


	6. The Run Away

**Hey guys! Is it just me, or is the premiere for Kickin' It season 3 too far away? I'm obsessed over it! I heard there's an episode where Jack and Kim both spy on the Black Dragons. I smell romance! Anyways, here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It.**

Kim's father came back to the house and went up to Kim's room to see her door wide open. He went back downstairs and saw a newspaper thrown on the ground. He picked it up and saw the story about his wife. Clenching his fists, he threw the newspaper back on the ground and stormed outside.

"KIM!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

But Kim did not hear him. She was running. Running away from everything, which is what she always wanted to do. But why did she feel so weird about it? She felt like she was missing something. Or someone. Kim saw the dirt on the ground disappear as she approached something blue. The trees were clearing and at the very last minute, she realised she was approaching a lake. She came to a stop and saw her reflection in the clear water. Her face was dirty and her hair was a mess. Her lips were thin, dry, and chapped. Her eye was still a little grey, but it was not as severe. She thought of how much she looked like her mother. Same blonde hair. Same brown eyes. Same pale skin. Kim looked nothing like her father. He had blue eyes and black hair. If anything, their skin tone looked the same but that was it. As Kim got lost in her thought, she fell into the cold water. Head first. It was quite refreshing due to all the running. She opened her eyes. A fish came close to her and stared at her for a second, then swam away.

_Even fish think I'm unattractive._

Kim rose to the surface and swam back to the grass. She climbed out of the lake and combed her hair with her fingers. The sun rose above the lake and Kim laid on the grass to let it dry her. And closing her eyes, she lay fast asleep.

Kim's father looked through the curtains to see the police pull in the driveway. He went inside the bathroom, turned on the faucet, and gently patted some water under his eyes and on his cheeks.

_**Ding Dong...**_

He rushed to the door and opened.

"Thank you for coming so quickly. Please, come in." He said, sadly.

The cops walked in.

"Sir, may we ask you your name please?" A cop asked.

"Yes, of course. David. David Crawford."

"Crawford? Amy Crawford's husband?"

David nodded slightly.

"We're so sorry for you're loss." The second cop said, comforting him. "My name is Susan and that is my partner, James."

"So what is the problem again?" James asked.

"Yes. Umm... Well my daughter, Kim Crawford, was grounded for staying out late last night. She's been having a hard time since the news of her mother had been reported. I left the house to go get some milk at the grocery store and when I came back, Kim was gone. I've been waiting for hours, but she's never returned. I'm deeply worried." David said, sniffling.

"May we have a picture of her?" Susan asked.

David went into the dining room and got a picture of Kim off the table. He returned and gave the picture to Susan. After a few more minutes, the cops left and began their search. David smiled as the car left his driveway. He could see it now. The police comes back with Kim. She looks up at him with tears in her eyes and apologizes. And when the police leave, he could punish her the way he does best.

A few hours later, Jack decided to go home before he went to the dojo. While walking, he passed by Kim's house. He saw a bunch of signs attached to light poles. He got a closer look at it and saw a picture of Kim. The sign read:

**Missing.**

This young girl by the name of Kimberly Crawford has gone missing from her home. If found or seen, please contact 911 immediately.

Jack's eyes looked as if they were going to pop out of his head.

_Kim's missing? Where could she have gone? What happened?_

Jack ran to his house and to the mall. It turns out the sign weren't just posted on Kim's block, they were everywhere! All over the Seaford Mall. Jack ran inside the dojo where Rudy, Jerry, Eddie, Milton, and Grace stood talking.

"Guys! Did you hear?" Jack said.

"Hear what?" Grace asked.

"About Kim!"

"How could we not hear?" Jerry said, putting his arm around Grace. "It's all over the mall!"

"It's everywhere! Those signs were being posted all over my neighborhood!" Milton said.

"There's also helicopters flying everywhere. I can hear or see one every 5 seconds!" Eddie said.

"I don't see what the big deal is?" Grace said, looking annoyed. "So what if Kim ran away? We're better off without her!"

"Oh come on, Grace!" Rudy started. "The girl is missing, it's generally sad. Show a little respect!"

"Why should she? Kim attacked her at school yesterday!" Jerry defensively said.

"Why?" Rudy asked.

"She accused me of writing on her locker!" Grace said.

"Did you?"

"Well... Yes. But she didn't have to slam me into the lockers about it! Anyways, I'll be back when practice is over. Bye, Jerry."

Grace and Jerry kissed goodbye and she left the dojo. Rudy gave Jack a brand new gi and Jack went into the locker room to change. After testing Jack, Rudy gave him a 2nd degree black belt.

"Congrats!" Rudy said.

"Thanks, Rudy."

After practice, Milton, Eddie, Grace, and Jerry all walked home together. Jack looked up in the sky every 30 seconds to see a helicopter flying above him. It was getting dark, so they were shining a light down at him. It blinded Jack for a second, but then it went away. He decided to take a shortcut through the woods.

_Oh Kim. Where could you be?_

Jack continued walking until he reached a lake. He looked across to the other side to see a figure laying on the ground. Jack squinted, and when that didn't help, he walked around the lake. As he got closer, he saw it was a human body. A girl. With blonde hair.

_Kim?_

He walked faster, getting his hopes accidentally stepped on a twig, waking the girl. She sat up and looked at him, squinting.

"Kim?" Jack asked.

***I can't tell you how happy I feel every time I see I got a new review for this story. They make me happy, so keep on reviewing! I think this is the best chapter I've written so far! I don't know, maybe it's just me. Hope you liked!***


	7. Kim's Guardian

**I wasn't going to update today but when I got a review from vampireblood345 saying they were going to hold me at gunpoint unless I did, I jumped on the computer right away! Lol. That review made my day! And just to let you guys know, the reason I leave cliff hangers is because I want to keep the story interesting and to leave people dying for the next update. Guess it's working! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It.**

"Jack? What are you doing here?" Kim asked.

"Just heading home. What are you doing here in the middle of the woods?"

"I was just running. I must have fallen asleep."

"Did you know the cops are looking for you?"

Kim's eyes widened.

"The cops? Why are they looking for me?"

"Everyone thinks you're missing." Jack explained.

"Who said I was missing?"

"I don't know."

Just then, another helicopter flew by with the search light on. Kim got up, took Jack by the arm, and hid under the bushes and trees. When the helicopter passed, Jack came out looking confused.

"Why are you hiding from everyone?" He asked her.

"I'm not hiding!" She denied. "I just want to know exactly what's going on before anyone finds me. I need to know who said I was missing."

"Why does it even matter?"

"Because!"

"Because is a word, not a reason." Jack said, smiling.

Kim gave him a death glare

_Darn his clever word play!_

"Because if my dad said I was missing, then I don't want to be found." She said.

"Why not?"

"Must you know everything!" She snapped.

"Relax! Just asking!"

There was an awkward silence. Jack knew he couldn't just leave her like this. If he was going to try and be her friend, he needed to help her out.

"How about you stay at my house tonight?" He asked.

"That's ok, I'm fine out here." She said.

"I'm not leaving you out here in the cold all night, by yourself." He argued.

There was another awkward silence.

"At least let me stay here with you." Jack said.

"You would be willing to stay out here all night with me?" She asked.

Instead of answering her, he just took off a book bag carrying his karate things and laid down. He stared at the stars for a few minutes. Then he turned to see Kim next to him, sleeping.

"Night, Kim." He whispered.

He closed his eyes and fell asleep, too.

**The next morning...**

Kim opened her eyes. She saw the shadow of the trees in the orange sky. She felt something wrapped around her. It was a wool blanket. Something moved next to her. When she turned around, she saw Jack's shaggy brown hair. Kim sat up and moved from under the blanket. Jack was sound asleep. She walked over to the lake and looked at her reflection. Her hair was a mess again so she combed her hair with her fingers. Then she cupped her hands, filled them with water, and cleaned up her dirty face.

"Kim?" Jack said.

Kim turned around to see Jack sitting up, looking at her.

"Hey. Good morning." She said, awkwardly.

"Good morning."

"Where did that blanket come from?" She asked him.

"Oh. You were shivering when you were sleeping, so I went back to my house and got a blanket." He said.

"Oh. Well... Thanks, I guess."

Jack sat next to Kim by the lake.

"Are you going back home?" He asked.

"Not yet. I need you to do something for me first."

"What is it?"

"I need you to go to my house and tell my father how sorry you are about me going missing. Then I need you to tell me exactly what he says."

"Ok, but why?"

"I just need to know what he says. Thanks."

"No problem."

Jack went with Kim to his house to freshen up. His mom was at work, so the house was empty. Kim stayed there while Jack walked over to Kim's block. He rang Kim's doorbell and her father answered a minute later.

"Hello Mr. Crawford." Jack said. "My name is Jack, I go to school with Kim. I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry that she went missing."

"Hello, Jack. Thanks for stopping by. I'm deeply worried about her. She disappears sometimes, but never for this long." David said.

"Well, I better get going. Good luck with Kim!"

"Thanks, Jack."

Jack ran back to his house to tell Kim what he had said. He didn't really see what the big deal was, but it seemed to be important to her. Once he got there, he found Kim sitting on his bed and told her everything.

"He said he was 'deeply worried' about me?" Kim asked, using air quotes.

"Yup." Jack replied.

"That no good liar! How dare he?" Kim snapped. "I am not going home! I would rather sleep on the cold hard ground than to go home!"

"Why? What's so bad about what he said?"

"He doesn't care about me! He -"

Kim stopped herself before she gave anything away.

_I can't tell Jack about how my own father abuses me. How could he handle that?_

"Kim?" Jack asked.

Kim took a deep breath.

"Alright. If I tell you something, do you promise not to tell anyone else?" She asked.

"Of course."

Kim remembered the bruise on her stomach. Before she could talk herself out of it, Kim lifted her shirt and showed Jack her stomach. He saw a huge black and blue bruise.

"My father... He's not the guy everyone thinks he is..." Kim started.

Before she could finish, she started to tear up. Jack understood what she was trying to say. He couldn't believe it. How could a father do something like that? He pulled Kim into a hug and Kim cried her eyes out. It was the first time she felt safe. Like she had a guardian there to help her get through anything. And that guardian, was Jack.


	8. Learning To Trust

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I haven't been feeling good and my mom made it official that I'm sick. I didn't want to keep you guys waiting so I pulled myself out of bed to get my laptop and start writing. Hope you guys like!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It.**

Kim and Jack sat quietly on Jack's bed.

"How long has this been happening?" He asked.

"My whole life." Kim said.

"Why haven't you said anything?"

"I... I don't know." Kim admitted. "But you can't tell anyone!"

"Why not?"

"Because you promised! Please! If anyone finds out, then I'll be known as the girl whose father is abusive!"

There was a moment of silence.

"Can I ask you something?" Jack asked.

"What?" Kim asked.

"Is this why you tried to kill yourself on the train tracks?"

Kim didn't answer right away.

"Yes." She finally said. "But still! Promise me you won't tell!"

Jack thought for a second.

"Fine." He finally said.

"Thank you."

Kim looked around Jack's room and saw his acoustic guitar.

"You play guitar?" She asked.

"Yeah. Do you know how to play?"

"No, but I always wanted to learn."

"I can teach you."

"Really?"

"Sure. It's not that hard."

Jack went over and showed her how to hold the guitar and where to put her fingers on the frets. Kim looked up and noticed that her face was really close to Jack's. He looked at her for a second and Kim leaned in. They kissed. She couldn't deny it, she felt something. She couldn't tell if she liked Jack in that way, all she knew was that she didn't want that moment to end.

She ran her fingers through his hair and they both deepened the kiss. Kim's mind was blowing up.

_Kim! What are you doing?! Stop this!_

Kim tensed up and slowly pulled away. Her forehead was still touching Jack's. Jack looked up at her. She stared into his adorable light brown eyes. She turned her head away and stood up.

_Great, Kim! Now things are awkward. Very smart!_

Kim turned and looked at Jack, who she knew was getting mixed signals from her. He looked up at her.

"Follow me." He said.

He went outside to the lake and Kim followed. She watched as he climbed on top of a huge rock by the lake.

"What are you doing?" She asked him.

"Just come up here!" He yelled.

Kim climbed up on top of the rock and saw a rope hanging from the branch of a tree above them. She knew what Jack had in mind.

"No! No way!" She said.

"Oh, come on! It'll be fun!" He tried to convince her.

Jack grabbed the rope and backed up on the rock. He ran and jumped, swinging on the rope above the lake. He let go and formed a cannon ball as he splashed into the water. Kim watched from the rock. He came up and looked at her.

"Come on!" He yelled.

"You're crazy!" Kim yelled back, laughing.

She thought for a moment and then grabbed the rope. She backed up and then ran. As the rope swung her above the lake, she screamed at the top of her lungs. She let go and dove into the water. When she surfaced, and saw Jack laughing in front of her.

"You have to admit, that was fun!" He said.

"Yeah. But not as fun as this!"

Kim threw her hands up and splashed Jack.

"Hey!" He yelled.

Next thing they knew, they were having a splash fight. It went on for a few minutes until Kim turned around to see that Jack was no where in sight.

"Jack?" She said. "Jack, where are you?"

She looked around, but he was gone. Kim felt a tug on her leg. Before she could look down she was pulled under water. She turned and saw Jack swimming back to the surface. Kim swam back up, too. When she saw him, she splashed him again.

"You ass!" She jokingly said.

Kim swam to the grass and climbed out of the lake. Jack climbed out too and ran back to his house. He came back with 2 towels and gave one to Kim.

"Thanks." She said.

Once they dried, they laid on the grass and looked at the pink and orange sky.

"I wish everyday was Saturday." Kim said.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"There's no school, which means no Grace to humiliate me and make me look like a monster. Isn't she such a bitch?"

"Uhh... Yeah. She can be pretty mean..." Jack cautiously said.

"Well, I don't care about her. She doesn't know me. She has no right to judge me. Nobody does."

"Yeah. If anyone knew what you went through, they'll understand why you're so moody."

"Yeah, I mean- Wait! What? I'm not moody!" She objected.

"Please! You couldn't stay calm for one whole day even if your life depended on it!"

"I beg to differ!"

"Then I challenge you to a bet. On Monday, you have to stay calm for the whole day."

"Fine. If I do, then you have to do whatever I want."

"And if you don't, then you have to do whatever I want. Is it a deal?"

Jack held out his hand.

"It's a deal."

Kim shook Jack's hand and they both laughed. They continued to lay on the grass as the sky slowly set and turned into a dark, starry scene.

"You know what?" Kim asked.

"What?"

"You're the only person that knows about my father."

"What? That can't be true. What about your mom?"

"Please! If she knew, she would've done something! She was an alcoholic, so she never really paid attention to what went on."

"Why are you talking in past tense?"

"She... She died in a car crash."

There was a silence.

"Wow." Jack said. "I don't know what to say."

"It just happened a couple days ago. She was on her way to a rehab center to get sobered up, when a car hit the cab she was in. Both her and the cab driver died, the guy driving the other car was taken to jail."

"So, I'm really the only one that knows?"

"Yeah."

Kim sat up and looked at Jack with a serious face.

"Look, Jack. I want you to know that I trust you, and that's kind of a big deal because I never really trust anyone." She said.

"You can trust me with your life, Kim. I'll always be there for you." Jack said.

Kim grinned and laid back down. A few minutes later they fell asleep, with sweet dreams after their long day.


	9. Spotted

**Hey guys, so sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been down lately. There is this competition for bands in middle schools called MPA (I play Clarinet by the way.), and my school got an excellent. That may sound good, but in the music world it's like a B. We were all hoping for a superior (an A) and we were all pretty upset and confused. So were some other schools. It was very depressing. But anyways, here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It.**

Jack woke up to the sound of a helicopter nearing. He opened his eyes and realised Kim was sleeping next to him. When he looked up and saw a helicopter flying in the air, and he knew it was looking for Kim. Jack jumped up off the grass and picked Kim up. He hurried her underneath all the trees and bushes, where the helicopter couldn't see them. Kim started waking up.

"Huh? What's going on?" She asked.

The helicopter's sound got closer and Kim's eyes widened. She peeked out from the bushes and saw the helicopter hovering in the air over the lake.

"Crap!" She said.

Kim got up and grabbed Jack by the arm. She dragged further into the woods. Jack stopped.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"We have to get out of here! They're here for me and if they find me... Who knows what will happen." Kim explained.

They both looked back to see a ladder fall from the helicopter. Some policemen came climbing down. They started looking around for Kim.

"We got to go, now!" Kim whispered.

Kim and Jack both ran, thinking the other was following. But they didn't realise they both ran in different directions. Kim ran deeper into the forest and turned around to make sure Jack was behind her. When she saw he wasn't there, she bumped into one of the policemen. She fell on the grass and looked up to see a huge, cop in front of her. He forced her up and walked her to the lake, where the hovering helicopter was waiting. She climbed up the ladder and all the other policemen followed. Once they were all in the helicopter, it drove off.

Jack continued to run until he reached his house. Once he turned around he saw that Kim wasn't there. He looked up in the sky to see the helicopter leaving. He had a strong feeling that Kim was in there. His heart dropped. His eyes teared up. He couldn't believe they were taking Kim back to that monster of a father. She didn't deserve to live like that. Jack sank to his knees and thought of Kim. Tears rolled down his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, Kim." He whispered to himself.

A police officer guided Kim off the helicopter and into the back of a squat car. When the car stopped, she through the window. She saw the front of her house and one of the officers knocking on the door. Another officer opened Kim's door and she stood next to the car, awaiting for her father to come out. A few seconds passed when the door finally opened. Kim's father came out of the house and looked at Kim. She shivered with a rush of fear.

"We found your daughter." One officer said.

David grinned and ran up to Kim. He gave her a big hug, but Kim didn't hug back. He turned around to the cops.

"Thank you so much!" He said. "I've been worried sick!"

It took a few minutes for Kim to go inside her house, since David had to prove that he was Kim's father. When the cops were about to leave, one turned around. He 2 cards to David and Kim.

"I would highly recommend that Kim sees a therapist, to avoid this from happening again." He said.

Kim looked at the card. It was a business card from Dr. Mary Fisher, a local children therapist. When Kim looked back up, the cops were gone. She ran to the window and watched as the cop car slid out of the driveway. Once it was gone, she turned around to see her father staring at her, with a belt in his hands. Kim dashed up the stairs and up to her room. She locked the door behind her and sank to the bedroom floor.

_Not a day goes by in this house where I either get abused, or almost do._

_**Tap!**_

Kim looked up at her window, she could've sworn she just heard a tap. A second later, she saw a tiny rock being thrown at her window.

**_Tap!_**

Kim got up and walked towards the window. She unlocked it and opened it to see Jack standing on the ground, with tiny rocks in his hand. As soon as he saw her, he dropped the rocks.

"Kim!" He whispered.

"Jack?" Kim asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Making sure you're okay. Are you?"

"I'm upset that I'm back in this house, but other than that I'm fine." Kim said, holding on to a huge branch from the tree next to her window.

"Can I come up?" Jack asked.

"Umm... I guess, but you have to be quiet."

Jack climbed up the tree and through Kim's window. He pulled her into a hug so tight, Kim couldn't breath.

"Oww! Umm, Jack? We just saw each other like 2 hours ago! And you're making my bruises hurt!" Kim struggled to say.

Jack released his grip.

"Sorry. I was just worried." He said. "So are you okay here with... _him_?"

"I will be."

Jack looked on the floor and saw the business card the police officer gave Kim. He picked it up.

"What's this?" He asked.

"I don't know, just some therapist's card that a police officer gave me." Kim said.

Jack read the card.

"I've heard of this lady." He said.

"You have?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, I read one of her advertisements somewhere. Are you going to see her?"

"How? My dad would never let me."

"She works at our school."

"She does?"

"Yeah. Maybe that's how I know her. Anyway, I think you should go."

"Don't you need a parent's permission for therapy?"

"Normally, yes. But she understands that some parents won't let them, so she just listens to their problems and talks to them. If you need to go on some kind of medication, you need a parent's permission. Are you going to go?"

Kim thought for a moment.

"I'll consider it, but no promises!" She said.

Jack shrugged.

"I'll take what I can get." He said.

He gave Kim a final hug and then headed back home. Kim looked out the window to see the grey sky. She smelled moisture in the air and had a strong feeling it was going to rain tomorrow.

_I hate Mondays enough, and now it's going to be even worse with all this rain!_

Kim laid on her bed.

Therapy.

The word rang through her head, until she finally fell asleep.


	10. Mr Badboy

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been enjoying my Spring Break! I'm visiting my dad, aunt, and grandma. Haven't seen them since Christmas. I'm not going to bore you with the details, here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It.**

**_Crash!_**

Kim's eyes opened to see a bright flash of lightning peering through the trees out her window. She looked outside and it was just like she had expected. Rain. The soil on the ground was now a liquid mud and all the birds and squirrels hid in the trees. Kim knew she was going to school, whether it was raining or shining. She threw on some old, loose jeans and a T-shirt. Then she threw a sweater over it to hide all her scars and bruises. Kim hesitantly opened her bedroom door. She peaked out, making sure her father was nowhere to be found. After checking, she grabbed her stuff and ran downstairs. Expecting her father to be waiting for her with a baseball bat, Kim flinched and slammed her eyes shut.

_*Silence*_

Kim opened her eyes to see an empty dining room. She. walked over and peaked in her father's bedroom. David laid on his bed with a empty bottle of wine in his hand.

_Wheww... He's asleep._

Kim rushed out the door and ran off to school, shielding her eyes from the rain. Once she got inside the building, she approached her locker to see writing on it. Again. Kim's fists clenched and her heart rate sped up. But then she found some sense. She took a few deep breaths and thought to herself.

_Keep it cool, Kim. Even though you probably want to pummel Grace right now, don't. You'll just be seen as a bigger freak than you already are._

Just as Kim was about to walk away, Grace and a bunch of her cheerleading friends walked by.

"Well if it isn't Kimmy Kim-Kim!" Grace said. "Did you finally crawl out of the gutter and run home to daddy?"

Kim looked in the crowd that had quickly gathered and spotted Jack. She took a deep breath. It took everything she had to not rip her skull off.

"You know what, Grace?" Kim started. "You're no better than me."

Grace snickered.

"Please! Demons are better than you!"

"Maybe I've made some mistakes, but don't pretend that you're innocent. You have always been calling me a freak, or a loser, ever since you met me. But has it ever occurred to you that maybe I wouldn't hate you so much, if you would have just let me be?"

With that said, Kim walked away. Grace stood there with nothing to say. She turned around to see everyone staring at her.

"What? She can say whatever she wants, but she will always be the freak of the school!" She said.

She stormed away and the crowd cleared. Jack ran off in the direction of Kim. The bell rang as soon as he spotted her. She was sitting alone on the stairs. He walked up to her.

"Kim? What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing's wrong, just thinking." She said.

"That was really mature. what you said to Grace."

"Trust me, it was not easy! It took me everything I had to not rip her skull off!"

"Haha! Well, the point is, you didn't."

Jack sat next to Kim on the steps.

"Aren't you worried you'll get in trouble for being late to class?" Kim asked, teasing him a little.

"Nah! It won't be that big of a deal!" He answered.

"Wow, Jack! I'm impressed! You're turning into a bad boy all of a sudden!"

"It was only a matter of time!" Jack said, popping his shirt collar.

Kim laughed.

"You know," Jack started. "you should smile more often."

"Why you say that?"

"You look pretty when you smile."

"Please..."

*Awkward silence*

"Are we ever going to talk about it?" Jack asked.

Kim knew he was talking about all the times they "Kissed".

"Not yet!" Kim said, smiling.

She got up and skipped down the hall. Jack followed her all the way to the front of the school.

"What do you say about skipping school, Mr. Badboy?" Kim asked Jack, playfully.

"Might as well live up to my new name!" Jack said. "Let's go grab our stuff."

They both went back to their lockers and grabbed their things. Then they ran down the hallways, out of school, and straight to the skatepark. Jack took out the skateboard that was sticking out of his bag. Kim admired it from her favorite spot: the bench.

"Why don't you take a picture, it will last longer!" Jack said, teasing Kim.

"Sorry, I just really wish I had a board." She said.

"You want to use mine?"

"Really?"

"Yeah. Here, knock yourself out!"

Kim took the board, hesitantly.

"I hope you don't mean that literally!" She said.

"Guess it all depends on how good you are on that board!"

Kim ran to the half pipe and then started skating. Jack watched from the sidelines and was pretty impressed. When Kim came back, he was still in shock.

"Wow! You were awesome!" He said.

"Thanks. I was probably a little rusty. I haven't skated since I was a little kid."

"I thought you said you didn't have a board!"

"Well, not now. I used to, but then my dad got angry one day and broke it."

"Oh. Sorry to bring it up. How is that going, by the way?"

"It's ok. I haven't really seen him much. He's always either out, or drunk and passed out."

"So, no beatings?"

"Not yet."

After school had ended, Jack walked Kim home from the skatepark. When they got to the front of her house, Jack was about to leave, but Kim stopped him.

"Wait up!" She said.

She dragged him along to her front door and he waited as she peeked inside.

"Just as I suspected, my dad's not home. Want to come in?" She asked.

"Sure."

Kim and Jack entered the house and Kim walked inside her father's bedroom.

"See? Completely empty."

Jack looked around and something on the bed caught his eye.

"What's that?"

He pulled out a book that was sticking out from underneath what used to be Kim's mom's pillow. Kim looked at it with curiosity.

"I don't know. Maybe a diary or something? I've never seen it before."

Kim opened the book and read the first page out loud.

_Dear Diary,_

_ I'm now the official wife of David Crawford. I'm so happy to have him in my life. He's a wonderful man. The only thing that irritates me sometimes, is his temper. Not only has he been yelling most of the times, but now he is starting to push, shove, and hit. My brain says to leave, but my heart says that he will change. I love him with all my heart, no matter what he does. I know he can change. He will change. One day. I'm pretty tired, I should get some rest. Until next time!_

_ Love,_

_ Amy Crawford._

Kim and Jack couldn't believe what they had just read. They both stared at the book with astonishment.

"Skip to the last thing she wrote." Jack said.

Kim skimmed through the book all the way to the last page. She looked at the date.

"It's dated the day before she died." Kim said.

She read the last page out loud.

_Dear Diary,_

_ I will not be writing in this book for quite a while. I'm going to a rehabilitation center to get sobered up. It's the best thing for Kim. After all, I've noticed she's been very depressed and David says it probably has something to do with me being so drunk all the time. I was right about him. He has changed. Ever since Kim was a little girl, he has stopped hitting me. Of course, that was when I was already addicted to drinking, but that's not the point. The point is, he's changed. Now to think of it, why did I start drinking? Oh right! I was so depressed about David abusing me that I turned to alcohol. Well, now that he stopped and I'm getting sober, it's going to be a new start for us. As a family. Until I get back!_

_ Love,_

_ Amy Crawford._

Kim closed the book and looked up at Jack. The words shakily came out of her mouth.

"Not only has my father abused me... he abused my mom, too."


	11. Amy's Secret

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It.**

Kim closed the book and clutched it against her chest. Jack stood next to her, still looking shocked.

"Kim... I don't know what to say." He said.

"There's nothing you can say." She said. "It's already too late!"

With that said, she ran out the room, upstairs, and into her room. She took off her sweater and threw it across the room. Tears slipped out of her eyes. Kim threw herself on her bed and screamed into a pillow. Jack entered and sat next to her. After a few seconds, Kim sat up and wiped away her tears. She looked at Jack.

"I can't live like this." She said. "What should I do?"

Jack opened his mouth to say something, but it was cut off by the sound of his phone.

**_Ring!_**

Jack looked at the caller ID. It was Jerry.

"Hang on one second, Kim." He said. "I have to take this."

Jack stepped out of Kim's room and closed the door. He answered the phone.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Yo Jack! Where are you man? Practice started like a half hour ago!" Jerry yelled.

"Oh man! I'm sorry, I'm not going to be able to make it. Something came up."

"Hey, by the way, why did you ditch school? Me, Milton, Eddie, and Grace all saw you this morning, but you weren't there for any of your classes. We looked for you at lunch, but you weren't there either."

Jack started to panic. He didn't know how to respond to that.

"Umm... Uhh... There was an emergency at home. My mom broke her ankle so I had to go to the hospital. My dad left work early to pick me up."

"Oh. Sorry to hear that. Well, you weren't the only one that ditched. Kim Crawford wasn't there either. And we all know that she was here, considering what happened this morning. Grace told the principle on her. She hopes that Kim will get expelled."

"Oh, wow. Grace really doesn't like her, does she?"

"No way, man! Kim could burn in hell for all Grace cares!"

Jack heard Rudy yelling in the background.

"Jerry! Hang up the phone! This is karate practice not free time!"

"Sorry, Jack. Gotta go. See ya!"

"See ya, Jerry."

Jack hung up the phone. He wasn't surprised that Grace would do something like that. She was very vicious. The only thing he was worried about was if Kim was going to get expelled. Jack turned around and walked back into Kim's room.

"Who was that?" Kim asked.

"Oh, it was just my mom. I told her I was going to be back home later."

"Ok. Can you go back downstairs with me?"

"Why?"

"I want to see what else is in that room that I don't know about. I can use it to comfront him!"

"I don't know, Kim."

"Please! I can't go down there alone! If I find something else, who knows how I'll handle it?"

"Which is exactly why I don't think we should be going down there again."

"But if you go with me, I'll be fine. I'll handle it better with you there!"

Jack thought for a moment.

"Please, Jack! I need you!"

"Well... Okay."

"Yay!"

Kim hugged Jack and smiled from ear to ear.

"Thank you so much!"

Kim ran downstairs and Jack slowly followed her. When he got there, Kim was already going through David's closet.

"Don't make it so obvious that you were in here! He'll... You know!" Jack said.

"Relax! I'll clean the mess up! I just need to-"

Kim stopped and stared at something in her fathers closet.

"What?" Jack asked.

Kim grabbed the object and showed it to Jack. It was a gun.

"Why would he have this?" Kim asked. "You don't think he used it to-"

"Don't jump to conclusions. Let's just keep looking."

After an hour of tearing the room apart, Kim and Jack both started to clean the mess up.

"I can't believe we didn't find anything but that stupid gun!" Kim said.

"You put it back right?" Jack asked her.

"Well..."

"Kim!"

"I don't know if I should! If I do, imagine what he'll do with the thing!"

"And if you dont, imagine what he'll do with you!"

Kim hated it when Jack was right.

"Alright, fine! I'll put it back!"

Kim grabbed the gun and put it back in the closet exactly where she found it, while Jack looked outside the window.

"Kim! Your dad's home!" He yelled.

"Alright! Go hide up in my room! I'll be there in a second!"

"Hurry!"

Once Kim put the gun back, something caught her eye. It was a little, white, torn piece of paper in one of David's shoes. Kim didn't have enough time to look at it, so she took it, shoved it in her pocket, and ran to the kitchen. Just in time for her dad to come back inside the house. Kim peaked from behind a wall as her father entered his room. She saw him look around. After a minute, he closed the door and Kim knew he didn't find anything. She ran back upstairs to her room with Jack. She closed the door quietly.

"Thank god!" Jack said, pulling Kim into a hug. "I thought he caught you!"

"It's okay, I'm fine. I was just making sure he didn't look suspicious, and he didn't."

"That's good. Well, I better get going."

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye."

Jack climbed on to the tree outside Kim's window and climbed it down. He waved goodbye to Kim and started walking home. Once he was gone, Kim took out the torn piece of paper and read it. It had a phone number and the name: "Adam Reese" on it.

"Adam Reese?"

Kim thought for a second and then her heart dropped.

"That's the guy who killed mom!"

**Meanwhile...**

Jerry, Grace, Eddie, and Milton all were walking to Jack's house with flowers and a card saying: Get Well Soon. They felt bad about Jack's mom, so they wanted to pay a little visit. When they got to the front of the house, they noticed there was no car in the driveway.

"Maybe Jack's dad went back to work." Eddie suggested.

"Maybe, but somethings not right." Grace said.

She walked up to the window and peaked inside with the others. They all saw a woman (whom they concluded to be Jack's mom) walking with a cup of coffee in her hands. She was also wearing high heels. All of them walked away from the window.

"Why would Jack lie to us?" Milton asked.

"Let's just ask him. Here he is now." Grace said.

They all glared at Jack, who was walking towards the house.

"Hey, guys! What are you doing here?" He asked.

"A better question would be: Why did you lie to us?" Jerry said.

Jack's smile faded.

**Meanwhile...**

Kim stared at the piece of paper. She was conflicted whether to call it or not.

_Don't call him! He could kill you, too!_

_Oh, please! He's in jail! What can he do?_

Kim pulled her phone out of her pocket, and dialed the number. She took a deep breath.

"Come on, Kim. Now or never."

She pushed the button on her phone saying "call". She heard a few seconds of ringing, then someone picked up.

"Hello?"


	12. David's Secret

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I've been stressing over these end of year tests. But, anyways, let's talk about what really matters... KICKIN' IT SEASON 3! Can you believe it's finally here?! Go kick! Go kick! Go kick! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It.**

"Hello. This is the Seaford Police Department." Someone said.

"Umm... Hi. I was calling for someone by the name of Adam Reese." Kim said, shaking.

"I'm sorry. The only way you can talk to one of the prisoners is to come for a visit."

"Oh. Ok. Thank you. Have a nice day."

Kim hung up the phone. She was still shaking.

"How does dad know that monster?" Kim said to herself.

**Meanwhile...**

"Uhhh... What are you talking about, guys?" Jack asked.

"Don't act dumb with us, Brewer!" Grace yelled. "Your mom has a broken ankle? Well we just saw her walking around in 2 inch heels!"

"Look guys, I can explain."

"You better explain! We're supposed to be your friends! How could you just ditch us like that?" Jerry said.

"Yeah, Jack. We're supposed to always tell they truth. It's the Wasabi Code." Milton calmly said.

"I know, I know... I'm sorry. I... I just..."

"You just what?" Grace said.

"I just... don't know what to say."

"Yeah. Well, when you think of your excuse, give us a call."

With that said, the group left. Jack watched as they trudged out of the neighborhood. He felt awful. Not only did he lie to his friends, but he can't even tell them why. If he did, they'll hate him more. All Jack did was walk into his house with a depressed look on his face. He saw his mom sitting at the dining room table with a cup of coffee in her hand. She noticed his face.

"What's wrong, honey?" She asked.

"Nothing, mom. Just tired."

Jack walked up to his room and closed the door. He stared out his window, at the dark grey clouds. For some reason they reminded him of Kim. The way they looked so sad, and no one he knows likes them. But then there's those days where they get rid of the rain, (Tears in Kim's case), and they turn white, letting the sun shine through. Jack smiled. He knew what to tell Grace, Jerry, Eddie, and Milton.

**The next day...**

Jack was by his locker at school, listening to the thumping of the rain on the roof, and some thunder here and there. He was waiting for the group to come by, when he noticed Kim wasn't there.

_Where could she be?_

Just then, the group came by. Jack ran up to them.

"Hey guys!" He said.

"Oh look guys! It's the ditcher!" Grace said.

"Look I know you guys are mad, but I'm ready to tell you why I lied."

"Ok, then. What's the reason?" Eddie asked.

"I lied because I was hanging out with... this girl."

"Ooohh! Jack has a girlfriend!" Jerry mocked. "What's her name?"

"Cloud."

All of them stared with disbelief.

"Cloud?" Grace asked.

"Well, her real name is Chloe, but I call her cloud because she loves them so much."

"That makes more sense." She said. "Well, I forgive you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, buddy. You're our friend. How could we not?" Jerry said.

"So tell us more about Chloe, or "Cloud"." Milton added.

"Well, she doesn't go to our school. She's homeschooled."

"Lucky!" Jerry complained.

Everyone laughed.

**Meanwhile...**

Kim entered the police station, looking around.

"May I help you?" A near by cop asked.

"Umm, yes. I would like to visit a prisoner by the name of Adam Reese."

"Come with me."

The cop asked Kim some questions, then searched her to make sure she didn't have any weapons or something to help break out the prisoners. Then she was taken to a narrow room. She sat in a chair and stared at the glass in front of her, then at the telephone next to her. A few moments later, two cops brought Adam and he sat on the other side of the glass. He grabbed the telephone and Kim did the same.

"Who are you?" Adam asked.

"I'm Kim. Kim Crawford. David and Amy Crawford's daughter." Kim answered.

Adam tensed up.

"What do you want? I ain't got all day!"

"I want to know how you knew my father."

"Look, I don't know your father!"

"Really? Because I found a slip of paper in my father's room with your name and phone number on it."

Adam tightened his fists.

"Care to refrase your answer?" Kim asked.

"Ok, fine! I knew your father. But what does it even matter?! What do you want, kid?!"

"I want to know if you really killed my mom by accident!" Kim said, tearing up a bit. "Or if you and my father planned it!"

"What?! Why would you even think your father would do that?!"

"Because with my mom sobering up, he knew he couldn't abuse me anymore! So he needed to get her out of our lives, permanently. I know he's capable of doing this! And since you're his friend, he'll probably have you help him out."

"Woah! I said I knew your father, I didn't say I was his 'friend'!" Adam said, disgusted with that word.

"Well, whatever! Either way, I know you two did this, so just admit it!"

Just then, a cop came in.

"Times up!" He said.

Kim hung up the phone and started to walk out. Before the door closed behind her, she looked back at Adam. She gave him a look that said "I know you did it, and I'll be back". Then the door closed. Kim was searched again and then she left. By the time she got back to school, the students were already leaving. She looked in the crowd for Jack and when she found him, she ran to him. Then she saw Grace, Jerry, Eddie, and Milton with him. She had a confused look on her face and continued running.

"Jack!" She called.

"Uhh... Hey, Kim?" He said.

"What are you doing here, Kim?" Grace asked, coldly.

"Talking to Jack. Problem?"

"Last time I checked, you only talk to yourself."

"And last time I checked you were a stuck up cheerleader. Oh wait! That hasn't changed!"

Kim grabbed Jack's arm and pulled him away from the crowd.

"I have something I need to tell you!" She said.

"Can it wait? I'm really busy right now." Jack said, nervously.

"School just ended. What's going on?"

"Umm... I just have a lot of homework to do."

"What happened to the bad boy?!" Kim mocked.

"He decided not to fail math, english, and geography."

"Fine! Drop by my house later."

Kim ran to her house and Jack ran back to the group.

"What was that all about?" Eddie asked.

"Nothing important. So are we ready to go to practice?"

"Yup. Let's go." Jerry said.

After practice, Jack went to Kim's house and climbed through her window.

"What took you so long?!" Kim asked.

"Sorry! Lot of homework!" Jack lied.

"Well, anyways, I need to tell you what happened today."

"What?"

"I visited Adam Reese in jail."

"Wait! You what?"

"It's the only way I can find out what's going through my dad's mind!"

"Wait. Your dad knows him."

"Yeah! And I think he might have had something to do with the car crash that killed my mom. When I get more information, I can turn it to the police and he'll be arrested! He'll be gone forever!"

Kim hugged Jack.

"That's great, Kim." Jack said.

"Kim!" David yelled from downstairs.

"Speaking of the devil!" Kim snarled.

"Do you need me to stay?"

"No. If he catches you here, he'll kill both of us. Just go home. See you tomorrow."

"See ya."

Just as Jack was about to climb out the window, Kim stopped him.

"Jack?"

"Yeah, Kim?"

Kim pulled Jack into a kiss. Jack smiled and climbed out the window. She watched as he left, making plans to visit Adam again tomorrow.

**I decided I'm just going to call Grace, Eddie, Jerry, and Milton "The Group". It takes too long to write the names. And... HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! My birthday is tomorrow, April 21st. Going to be 13! Anyways, I'll update quicker next time. I promise.**


	13. Could It Be

**OMG. So sorry guys! My little sister accidentally spilled water on my computer. It broke. But I just got a new one, and I got on here right away. Also, thanks for all the fabulous birthday wishes! My birthday was great. My mom got me a gigantic chocolate chip cookie with icing all over it instead of a cake. If you ask me, it was better than a cake! I got a lot of new clothes and games for my Wii. Best of all, I took off a day of school on Monday! I would also like to mention something funny that happened. The user Inkling13 ironically posted a happy birthday comment on exactly 5:17 AM! How funny is that? Also... IT'S SUMMER VACATION! It's finally here! Who else is overwhelmed with joy? I know I am!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It.**

The next day, Kim jumped out of bed at 6:00 in the morning. She was determined to get out before her father wakes up. It was another rainy day so by the time she got to the police department, she was soaked. The police offered her some towels and then took her in to see Adam. Just as she remembered, he was the same old grumpy guy. But he was the only thing keeping Kim's dad out of jail, so she needed to get him to talk to her.

"Good morning, Adam." She said, politely.

"Look kid, I don't have time to waste. Just cut to the chase already!"

"Fine. I know you know that I'm here because I want my dad punished. So can you please just tell me what you know and get this over with?"

"I gave your father my word that my lips were sealed. I can't just make an exception for his daughter."

"Please! All I need is for you to talk!"

"Even if I do, what's next? You're going to confront him? He'll just deny it. It's your word against his."

"No, it's _our_ word against his. I'll testify against him and you'll be the witness."

"And let your father beat me up when he gets here? Ha! In your dreams!"

"I'll convince the cops to give you time off from jail and keep him away from you while you're still here."

"And how are you going to do that?"

"I'm Kim Crawford. I know how to turn on 'the charm'." Kim said, being cocky. "Do we have a deal?"

Adam thought about it for a minute. Kim could tell by that look on his face that he did want to get out of jail.

"Well... Fine. We have a deal. But I'm not your little puppet, alright! As soon as this goes South, I'm out!" He warned her.

**Meanwhile...**

"Jack!" Grace shouted.

She made Jack jump and drop his books on the floor.

"Thanks a lot, Grace. What is it?" He asked.

"Sorry. I just wanted you to fill me in on what's going on with Chloe."

"You're really not going to let this go, are you?"

"Nope. I **love** romance! So, tell me about her, besides the fact that she's home-schooled."

"Well... She'd kill me for saying this, but... She got bullied when she was in school and that's why she's home schooled now. She thought the bullying would stop, but it hasn't. They torment her whenever they see her, and make fun of her online."

"Awww... Poor thing! I am 100% against bullying. I just don't see the point of making someone's life hell."

Jack almost choked on his bottle of water.

"What?" Grace asked.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that... You and Kim seem to enjoy making each other's lives hell."

"That's different."

"How?!"

"Because she deserves it! Not someone as nice as Chloe!"

"You don't even know her!"

"Not officially! But by what you told me, I know she's a sweet and innocent girl."

"All I told you was that she's bullied and home schooled."

"Oh shut up! Just let me have this!"

Jack grinned, rolled his eyes, and picked up his books. The rest of the school day went by slowly for Jack without Kim there, while nobody else noticed she was absent. Jack still didn't understand why everyone treated Kim so coldly, when really, she's a cool person.

At lunch, he sat at The Group's table, but he wasn't really there. He kept on worrying about Kim talking to that Adam guy. He didn't want to see her get hurt, physically or emotionally.

He waited for her after school, by the skatepark. He knew she had to walk by there to get to her house from the Police Department. After about 20 minutes, he saw her walking by. He ran over to her.

"Hey." He yelled, running to her.

Kim turned and saw him.

"Oh. Hey, Jack." She said, a little sad.

Jack knew right away that something happened.

"What's wrong? How'd it go with Adam?"

Kim looked around and then grabbed Jack's hand. She dragged him all they way in front of her house.

"Wait in the tree outside my window." She said.

"Ok."

Kim opened the door and walked inside. She saw her father glance at her from his bedroom. Before he could say anything, she quickly walked upstairs to her bedroom, locked the door, and opened the window. Jack climbed inside and shut the window.

"So what's going on?" He asked again.

"Adam talked to me, today. He said I was right. He and my father killed my mom on purpose."

"Oh. I'm sorry, Kim. I know that must be hard to hear."

"But that's not all." Kim's voice struggled to say. "The only reason Adam agreed to do this was because my father threatened to kill his little sister if he didn't."

"What?"

"I know. Guess we know what he was going to use that gun for."

Kim started to tear up. Jack didn't know what to say so he just pulled her into a hug.

"It's going to be ok, Kim. We won't let him get away with this."

Kim couldn't explain what she felt at that moment. She just knew it wasn't normal. She didn't feel sad, angry, or depressed. She felt... Safe.

Safe. That was a word she never felt in a long time. Not since she was a little girl in her mother's arms. But what she didn't understand was how she felt safe with Jack. That something so simple as a hug from him, could make her feel so good. She did remember what her mom called it, though. A word that made her stomach crawl with disgust.

Love.


	14. A False Alarm

**So I know I've been updating really randomly lately. Just for sticking by the story and by me, I'm going to make back-to-back updates! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It.**

_"Kim!" Amy called._

_The little 4 year old stumbled downstairs to her mother. Amy picked her up and sat her down on her lap._

_"What are you always doing up there? I always told you that the room upstairs is going to be your room when you're older. For now you're sleeping with me and daddy." Amy said, laughing._

_"I'm sorry, mommy."_

_"It's ok, sweetie."_

_"Amy!" David interrupted. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"_

_"Of course, honey."_

_Amy put Kim down._

_"Mommy? Why are you and daddy together?" She asked._

_"Because we love each other."_

_"What's 'Love'?"_

_"Love is a special feeling you get when you're with someone." She explained. "Everyone has someone else in this world that they love. When you get older and meet that special someone, you'll understand."_

_With that said, Amy went to her and David's bedroom. Kim started to walk upstairs when she heard a scream and something fall..._

_**Beep beep! Beep beep!**_

Kim jumped out of bed at the sound of her alarm clock. She quickly hit the stop button and rubbed her eyes. When she looked around the room, she almost had a heart attack. Right there laying next to her was no other then...

Jack Brewer.

"Jack!" Kim yelled.

Jack jumped up.

"What?" He asked.

"What are you doing here?!"

Jack looked around.

"I... Uhh... I don't remember..."

"Well, it doesn't matter. If he catches you, we're both dead!"

Kim pulled Jack up and he climbed out the window.

"See you at school." Kim said.

"See you."

Jack climbed down the tree and ran home. Kim watched him go.

_I can't love him. I just can't! It would never work..._

Kim got ready and went downstairs. She decided she was going to school today. When she got downstairs, she grabbed a cereal bar from the cabinet and walked to the door. Her father stopped her.

"Who were you talking to this morning?" He asked, sternly.

"No one." Kim said, a little nervous.

She walked past him and opened the door to leave.

"You know if I ever catch you sneaking someone in here, you and him will be taking a little punishment, right?"

"Well you don't have to worry about it."

Without another word, Kim left and sighed. She knew what David was capable of, and if she wanted to keep Jack away from him, she had to separate herself from him.

At school, Jack stood at his locker. Grace snuck up behind him.

"Hey, Jack!" She yelled.

Once again, Grace startled him.

"Ok, you really need to stop doing that." He said, smiling.

"Sorry, again. You got lucky. I told Rudy that you might not be at Karate practice a lot because your mom is sick and you need to take care of her. And being the great actress I am, he bought it! I'm a great friend, aren't I? I believe a thank you is in order..."

"Thanks, Grace. I owe you one."

"You bet you do! So how is the magnificent Chloe?"

"She's good."

Grace frowned.

"That's all I get? A 'she's good'? C'mon! You have to give me more than that!" She begged.

"Well, I don't really know what else to say!"

"Tell me her hobbies! Favorite color? Is she pretty? Stuff like that!"

Kim walked in the school and immediately caught Jack's eye.

"Uhh... Maybe later, Grace."

Jack ran over to Kim and pulled her into an empty hallway before Grace could see.

"Oh. Hey, Jack. So, what happened when you got home?" Kim asked.

"I told my mom I was at a friend's and accidentally fell asleep. And if you think about it, it's not a lie."

"I guess not. Was she worried?"

"Turns out she fell asleep early last night and didn't even know I was gone until I got back this morning."

"Well, that's good. So, uhh... I need to tell you something."

"Sure. What is it?"

"Uhh..."

The Group appeared in the hallway.

"Jack!" Grace yelled. "Why are you talking to... 'her'?"

"I... Umm..."

"Why shouldn't he talk to me, Grace?!" Kim asked.

"Because he's our friend! Not yours!"

Kim looked at Jack with disbelief.

"You're their friend?" She asked him.

Kim got her answer from Jack's lack of response.

"Well, I'm sorry, Grace. I'll make sure I never talk to him again." Kim said, sadly.

As tears gathered in her eyes, she walked away from Jack with her head down.

"Kim..." Jack started.

She quickly turned around.

"It's ok, Jack. Besides it's not like we were ever really friends." She said.

Grace rolled her eyes as Kim left.

"Looks like the loser was trying to make a friend." Jerry laughed.

"If Kim thinks she can prove you wrong about her being a freak, Grace, she's got another thing coming!" Milton said.

The Group laughed and started to leave.

"You coming, Jack?" Eddie asked.

"Huh? Oh, yea. I'm coming."

Jack walked off with The Group.

**Later at lunch...**

Kim entered the cafeteria, got her food, and looked around. All the tables were full, so she sat at one with a bunch of students she didn't know. As soon as she sat down, everyone else got up and moved to a different table. Kim was used to this, of course. So she just pretended nothing happened. She heard laughing and when she looked across the room, The Group were all laughing and glancing at her. Jack was sitting with them, but he just sat there staring at Kim. She rolled her eyes at all of them and turned back around. But a second later, Grace picked up her mashed potatoes.

"Hey, Kim!" She called.

Kim turned around and Grace threw the mashed potatoes right in her face. The whole cafeteria, (except Jack), burst out laughing. Jerry stood up with his french fries in his hands.

"Yea! Food fight on Kim Crawford!" He yelled.

Everyone, (except Jack), cheered, picked up their food, and threw it at Kim. All she did was sit there for a few seconds, but then she got up and started to walk out the cafeteria. Before she left, she turned around and looked at Jack. He just sat there and stared at her with an "I'm sorry" look. Kim started to cry, (which no one saw due to all the food in her face), and ran out the cafeteria.

She ran to her locker, got her bag, and ran out the building. She stayed at the skatepark until school ended, and then she started walking home. But before she left the skatepark, Jack caught up to her.

"Kim, wait! Just let me explain!" He yelled.

"Jack, just stop. You were obviously lying to me this entire time so why don't you just go spend some quality time with your real friends, and I'll just go back to my life of just being alone. It's better like that anyways."

"But Kim, I haven't been lying to you this entire time! I..."

"Jack!" Grace called. "Are you going to Karate practice with us today?"

Kim sighed.

"So you haven't been lying. Interesting..."

"Kim..."

"Just go. Get out of my life and never come back."

Kim walked off and Jack sighed. Then he went off with The Group to Karate practice.

**Later...**

Kim got home and went upstairs to her room to find her dad sitting on her bed with a belt, a bat, and and his clenched fists.

"Kim?" He started. "Why did I get a call from your school saying they have hundreds of witnesses saying you started a food fight?"

Kim gulped. She had a feeling where this was going. But all she knew for sure was that if she saw that bright white light, she was running to it and never looking back...


	15. A Knife And A Bat, That's All It Took

**Hey guys! For this chapter, all props go out to 88Madison88 . And just as a reward, I'm going to PM her the next 4 chapters (not including this one because it's really early in the morning right now) a little**** earlier.**** Thanks Madison! Please read a little note I put at the bottom of the page! Thx! Onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It.**

Jack and The Group started walking to the dojo when they came across many signs blocking off the street.

"Oh great! They blocked off the path!" Milton said.

"How are we going to get to the dojo now?" Eddie asked.

Jack thought for a second.

"Well... I do know another path..." He said.

"Great! Where is it?" Grace asked.

"The only thing is... We have to go by Kim's house."

The Group groaned.

"Well, let's just get this over with." Jerry said.

They all followed Jack and in about 10 minutes, they were in front of Kim's house.

"That freak lives... here?" Grace asked.

"Yea." Jack answered. "Let's just go before she comes out and-"

"Ahhh!" Someone screamed.

"What was that?" Milton asked.

"Probably just the wind." Jerry said.

"Yea. Let's just get out of here!" Grace said, walking faster.

"You guys go." Jack said. "I think I... uhh... dropped my phone back there."

"Ok." Grace said.

Everyone but Milton started walking away. Eddie turned around.

"Are you coming, Milton?" He asked.

"Umm... I'm going to stay here and help Jack look for his phone. Two people are better than one, right?"

"Ok. We'll see you guys back at the dojo." Jerry said, casually.

As soon as they were out of sight, Milton gave a worried look to Jack.

"I'm not the only one that knew that scream was Kim's, aren't I?" He asked him.

Jack didn't answer. He just ran to the back of the house and Milton followed. They were just about to climb the tree when they heard a car engine. They both looked to the front of the house and saw Kim's dad pulling out of the driveway with a glass bottle of beer in his hand. He threw it at the driveway and it shattered, then he drove off.

Jack ran to the front of the house and saw that the door was a little opened. He and Milton were about to go inside when they saw something on the doorknob.

"Is that... blood?" Milton asked, scared.

Jack just opened the door by the side and walked inside to see the house completely trashed.

"Kim!" Jack yelled.

No answer.

"KIM!"

Still no answer.

"Somethings wrong."

Jack went upstairs while Milton searched downstairs.

"Milton! Call 911!" Jack yelled.

Milton didn't want to waste time, so he did as told and went upstairs. What he saw scarred him for life. It was Kim. In a pool of her own blood, with Jack kneeling over her. He was crying. Milton went outside the room traumatized and talked to the operator.

"C'mon, Kim." Jack said crying. "Don't do this to me!"

Jack looked around at the scene. Kim's window was broken and blood spattered everywhere. He also found a bat, a knife, and glass (probably from the window) on the floor next to Kim. Jack tried so hard not to just break down and shake her back to life, but he didn't know what else to do.

"Jack! The ambulance is here!" Milton yelled from downstairs.

Jack stood up and waited by the door. He watched as the doctors put Kim on a gurney and rushed her downstairs, then he got in the back of the ambulance truck.

"What do I tell the gang, Jack?" Milton asked.

"Tell them Chloe's in the hospital." Jack said.

"Wait. Is Chloe..."

All Jack could do was nod before the back doors closed to the ambulance. The truck drove away with the sirens blaring all over town. Milton ran to the dojo to pass the message on to the rest of The Group. When he got to the dojo, they were all in their gis sparring with Rudy.

"Guys!" Milton ran in yelling. "Something terrible has happened! Chloe's in the hospital!"

"What?!" Everyone yelled.

"Who's Chloe?" Rudy asked.

"It doesn't matter!" Grace yelled. "We have to get to the hospital right away!"

"Uhh... I don't think that's a good idea, Grace." Milton said, nervously.

"Why not, man?" Jerry asked.

"Because uhh... Jack's a real mess and I don't think he wants anyone to see him right now."

"Nonsense!" Grace yelled, running to the locker room. "He needs to be with his friends!"

"Rudy, do you think you can drive us to the hospital?" Eddie asked.

"Of course! But you guys are going to explain who this Chloe is in the car." He answered.

The Group all got changed and hopped into Rudy's car. When they got to the Seaford Hospital, they all ran to the front desk.

"Hi, is a girl named Chloe here?" Grace asked, out of breath.

"Let me check." The lady said.

She looked through a list of all the current patients there.

"I'm sorry, we don't have anyone by the name of Chloe here tonight."

"That's weird." Jerry said.

"Where else would they take her? This is the only hospital within miles." Grace said, confused.

Milton nervously paced in a corner, which Grace noticed.

"Milton." She said suspiciously. "What are you hiding?"

"What do you mean?" Milton asked. "I'm not hiding anything."

Grace grabbed Milton by his shirt collar and pulled him closer to her.

"You better tell us what you're hiding, Milton. Or else, I'll just have to 'accidentally' kick you in the groin when sparring everyday." She said.

Milton gulped. In the corner of his eye, he saw a familiar face appear.

"Jack!" Milton called.

Everyone turned around to see Jack, still covered in dry blood, and his face still wet from crying.

"What are you guys doing here?" Jack asked.

"I told them about Chloe and Grace insisted that we come." Milton explained.

"Wait. This doesn't make sense. That lady at the front desk told us there weren't any patients named Chloe here." Grace said.

"If that's true, then why are you here?" Eddie asked.

"I uhh... I have to tell you guys something. I wasn't really telling the truth about Chloe. That's not her real name. Her real name is... Kim." Jack confessed.

"Kim?!"

**Sorry for the cliffhanger! It was kinda hard to translate the PM that 88Madison88 sent me into another chapter, so sorry if it was short or not my best writing. I wanted to mention a funny review that I got. It was from bigdreamer1597 who said, and I quote: **

**"Jack needs to grow a pair and stand up for her. Kids are so cruel and stupid, I just don't see how this could happen but I know it does. I just wish bullying would stop. Anyways, great chapter. Cant wait for the next one. :)". **

**Not only was that inspirational, but that first sentence cracked me up! I spent at least a minute or two laughing hysterically! You guys probably won't read this until morning, it's like 4:30 AM right now, but am I the only one obsessing about the episode Jack Stands Alone? It's only Friday though! *Milton Voice* Gaaaahhh!**

**Also, if you guys have any stories that you might want me to read, feel free to PM me and I'll check it out. *Yaaaawwnn...* Got to get to sleep. See ya!**


	16. Dizzy Thoughts

**Ugh! It's only Tuesday! Can't wait until tomorrow! Jack Stands Alone is premiering! Who else saw the commercial where it said "Duck Poop Storm 2013 is about to drop"? And who else saw Jack doing his Karate tricks in front of a crowd of students in that commercial? Aaaahhh! Me=freaking out! #FanGirling!**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Kickin' It. If I did, Jack and Kim would've been together by now!**

"Kim?!" The Group (minus Milton) yelled.

"Are you telling me that this whole time you've been lying to us?!" Grace asked.

"How could you do that, man?" Jerry said, devastated.

"I thought we were your friends!" Eddie said.

"Well this obviously was a waste of time." Grace said. "C'mon, guys. Let's go back to the dojo. Rudy's waiting in the car."

They all stormed out leaving Jack standing there. Milton hid in the corner until they were gone, then he walked over to Jack.

"I'm still here, Jack." He said, patting him on the back.

"Why didn't you leave with them?" Jack asked Milton.

"Well... Let's be honest... Grace is a total bitch."

Jack snickered and almost collapsed to the floor laughing.

"You said it!" Jack finally said.

"So how's Kim?" Milton asked.

"Still unconscious. The doctor's said she lost a lot of blood, so they won't have any real news until tomorrow."

"Did you get a chance to see her?"

"Yea. It was hard seeing her like that. Passed out, pale, helpless."

"How do you think this happened?"

_I can't tell Milton about Kim's dad without Kim's approval, and due to recent things, no way would she approve of it!_

"I don't know." Jack finally said.

"Well if you want, since tomorrow's Saturday, I can go with you to visit her."

"Thanks, Milton. But, why the sudden change of heart when it comes to Kim?"

"Well... I've felt awful all these years making fun of Kim like that!" Milton blurted out. "I only did it so I can fit in with a popular group of friends. But I don't any part of it anymore!"

"Well, I'll be your friend, Milton. And the best part: You don't have to bully anyone!"

"Ha. Thanks, Jack."

Jack wiped some extra tears off his face.

"So are you ready to get out of here?" Milton asked.

"Yea. I've seen way to many doctors and patients for one day! Although, the nurses weren't so bad..."

They both laughed and went home.

**The Next Day...**

"Jack! Wake up! Breakfast is ready!"

Jack jumped out of bed from the smell of sweet Bacon. He looked at his digital clock. It was 7:30 AM. Jack was just going to climb out of bed when a little pink image appeared, rushing in the room.

"Jack!"

Jack was tackled by a little girl wearing a hot pink tutu, a pink t-shirt, a pink tiara, and pink tights. She gave him a huge hug and laughed. Jack looked to see his little sister Becka above him.

"Hey little princess!" Jack said to her.

He sat up, grabbed, and tickled Becka like crazy. She laughed and laughed until she finally broke free from Jack's grab.

"Mommy's making Bacon!" She said. "And she says if you want any, you have to get up now."

"Tell her I'm coming down now."

"Ok!"

Becka ran out of Jack's room to the kitchen. Jack sighed, got up, and went downstairs. He sat at the dining table with Becka, his other sister Mindy (who was reading a book), and his brother Jake.

"What book are you reading this time?" Jack asked Mindy.

"Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen, first published in 1813. It's about..."

"Woah, woah, woah! I asked for the name of the dumb book, not the entire history of it!"

Mindy grinned, clearly annoyed.

"It's not a dumb book. Maybe if you'd actually read a book, you'll fill up that hollow head of yours!" She said sarcastically, knocking on Jack's head.

"Hey, hey, hey! Watch the hair!" Jack said.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Let me fix it up for you!"

Mindy messed up Jack's hair even more.

"Ok! I think I'm done eating!" Jack said, popping up from his seat. "I'm leaving now."

"Where? Are you going to see your girlfriend?" Jake asked.

"What girlfriend?" Jack's mom asked coming from the kitchen.

"Yes, Jake. Please tell us more about this 'girlfriend'!" Mindy said, smiling.

"Well, Jack was talking to someone on the phone last night saying 'I have to see her, tomorrow!'." Jake explained.

"Ooohhh... Sounds like Jack has a girlfriend!" Mindy said, laughing.

"Uhhh, no! I don't!" Jack protested.

"Well what's her name?" Jack's mom asked.

"Kim." Jake said.

"Ooohhh... Sounds like Jack has a girlfriend named Kim!" Mindy said, mocking him again.

"Ok, bye!" Jack said, storming out.

"Say hi to your little girlfriend for me!" Mindy yelled to him before he slammed the door shut.

That was Jack's family for ya! Loving to humiliate each other!

Jack called Milton and after a few rings, Milton finally answered.

"Hey, Jack!" He said. "I'm almost at the hospital. Are you already there?"

"No, I'm heading out there right now. Apparently my little brother heard our conversation on the phone last night and now my whole family thinks that Kim is my girlfriend! Can you believe that?" Jack asked.

"Well isn't she?"

"What?"

"Well, I saw the way you looked at her when me and The Group caught you two in the hallway, and when you saw her on the floor covered in blood. I just jumped to the conclusion that you two were dating."

"We're not dating! We're just... We're just... Well, I don't know what we are! But we're not dating! Anyways, I'll see you at the hospital in a few."

Jack hung up and ran to the hospital. In about 10 minutes, he got there and saw Milton. They both asked the lady at the front desk about Kim.

"You're in luck." She said. "She woke up in the middle of the night. She got some rest and now she's awake and responsive. But she's been complaining about dizziness, so she may be out of it."

The lady wrote down information on two cards and put them in a laminated pin.

"Pin those to your shirts." She said. "She's on floor 3, room 302. You can take the elevator right over there."

Once they got to the room, Jack stopped Milton at the door.

"Your should probably stay at the door." Jack said. "She'll go ballistic if she knew you're here."

"True." Milton said.

He waited by the door while Jack walked inside. He saw a pale girl with blonde hair laying down in a hospital bed.

"Jack..." She struggled to say.

Jack ran up to her and hugged her tightly. He felt his eyes tearing up, but he wanted to be strong for her. Once he pulled away, Kim looked paler.

"Dizzy..." She said, closing her eyes.

"It's going to be ok, Kim." Jack said.

Jack kissed Kim on the forehead. As he was walking out of the room, he heard Kim trying to speak.

"Jack..." He heard.

He turned around and saw Kim looking at him.

"I... Love..."

The door swung open.

"Ok Ms. Crawford, here's your breakfast." A nurse said, pushing a breakfast cart in front of her. "I'm sorry, sir. Can you please wait in the lobby?"

"It's ok, I was just leaving. Bye Kim." He said.

Jack left the room.

**What was Kim going to say? You'll have to wait to find out! Lol. Also, like I said before, if you have any stories that you would like me to read, feel free to PM me and I'll check it out. The thing is, I'm kinda a sucker when it comes to criticism, so please just tell me to be honest. It might help me out a little. I just don't like hurting feelings.**

**So I'm thinking about starting a new story. But I'll tell you about that in the next chapter! Don't worry, I'm not going to end this one! Keep on reviewing! Until next time! (Can't wait until Wednesday!) **


	17. I'm Alright

**Hey guys! Sorry the last chapter was kinda short so to make it up to you guys, this one is going to be EXTRA LONG! Also, important note at the end of this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I'll own Kickin' It when Jerry has a higher GPA than Milton. So basically never...**

When Jack left, he saw Milton looking at him weird.

"What?" Jack asked.

"I saw that hug and kiss that you gave Kim." Milton said smiling.

"Shut up!" Jack said pushing, Milton down the hall.

"So how did it go?" Milton asked.

"Well, the lady at the front desk was right. She was complaining about being dizzy. It was so hard to see her like that, struggling to talk and even move."

Jack and Milton turned around to see the nurse coming out of Kim's room.

"Excuse me, Madam?" Milton called. "Me and my friend here were just wondering what happened to Ms. Crawford."

The nurse nodded and looked inside a folder she was carrying.

"Here we go. Ms. Crawford was found unconscious on the floor to her bedroom with multiple stab wounds, bruises, and a concussion to the head. Does that help you two out?" The nurse asked.

"Uhh, yes ma'am. Thank you." Milton said, nervously.

As the nurse walked away, Jack and Milton looked at each other.

"Multiple stab wounds?" Milton repeated. "Who would've stabbed Kim?"

But Jack knew who did, of course.

_You have to tell him! Milton would know what to do! It's for Kim's safety._

_Are you crazy?! Kim will kill you! She'll never trust or talk to you ever again!_

_Oh, alright fine!_

"I have no idea." Jack finally answered.

Milton and Jack walked out of the hospital, said their goodbyes and walked home.

** The Next Day...**

Jack woke up to a clash of thunder. He looked outside his window to see a huge storm outside.

"Great. It's only 8:00 AM and it's already flooding out there!" Jack said to himself.

He got out of bed and took a shower. He wanted to see Kim today more than anything. Once he got out shower, he saw a text message on his phone. It was from Milton.

"Hey, Jack. I'm sorry, but i can't make it to the hospital today. My mom doesn't want me going outside in this weather."

Jack smiled.

_ That might not be such a bad thing..._

"It's cool. When I get back, I'll tell you how it went. See you at school tomorrow."

Jack got dressed and rushed downstairs to get something to snack on. He grabbed a cereal bar and ran out the door, hoping his family won't interrogate him again. When he got to the door, he saw a note. It read:

"Jack. I'm on a business trip and I'm going to be gone for a couple days, maybe more. Take care of your brother and sisters while I'm gone. Love you!" -Mom.

Jack quickly ran upstairs and saw all his siblings fast asleep. Then he went back downstairs, outside, and ran all the way to the hospital. It took about 10 minutes until he finally got there (Out of breath, of course), but he knew it was all worth it just to make sure that Kim is ok.

"Oh. You again." The lady at the front desk said smiling.

She gave him another visitor's pass and stared as he ran to the elevator, twirling her hair.

Once the elevator stopped, Jack froze. He was standing right outside her door.

_ What if she's even worse than yesterday? I don't know if i can handle that!_

_Well what if she's better?_

Jack knew his conscience was right. He had to take that chance. Just to see her. He slowly opened the door and closed his eyes to brace himself for what he might see. And when hr opened them... He saw her. Sitting in the hospital bed in her normal clothes, looking better than ever. Not pale. Not tired. Just herself.

"Kim?" Jack said, staring at her.

Kim looked over at him and jumped off that hospital bed, running to him. She practically tackled him like a football player on to the floor!

"Oh my god! Jack!" She yelled with joy, squeezing the life out of him. "I'm so happy to see you!"

In the moment, Jack teared up. She was alright. Kim was alright. Jack didn't know what else to do but to hug her back. At least one or two tears were rolling down his cheeks.

"Oh my god, Kim." He finally got out. "I thought I'd never see you again."

Jack was full on crying at that point, no doubt. But so was Kim. And neither of them cared. They were just so happy to be with each other again. They wanted that moment to last forever...

But unfortunately, it couldn't. When they finally pulled away, Jack wiped the tears away.

"By the way, Kim. What were you going to tell me yesterday? That you loved...?" He asked.

"Oh right." Kim said, wiping her tears away, too. "I was going to say that I, uhh... Love...Everything you've done for me! Yeah, that's it!"

"Oh, well I'm just happy that you're ok." He said, a little disappointed. "So did the nurses say you were healthy enough to leave?"

"Yep! I can leave anytime I want. But there's only one bad thing about that..."

"What?"

"I have to go to school!"

Jack and Kim both laughed.

"You ready to get out of here?" Jack asked her.

"Definitely!"

Kim gathered her things and followed Jack back down to the front desk, where he turned in the visitor pass to the lady.

"I guess I won't be seeing you for a while." She said frowning. "Feel free to come back anytime."

Kim shot a death glare at the lady. She instantly stopped twirling her hair and smiling.

"Let's go, Jack." Kim said, still glaring at the lady.

She and Jack left the hospital and Kim scowled at him.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Are you really that stupid not to see that the nurse at the front desk was totally flirting with you?!" Kim asked.

"She was?"

"Yea! She's in her 20s flirting with a 16 year old boy! It's disgusting!"

Jack looked confused for a second, but then he smirked.

"What now?" Kim asked him.

"Somebody's jealous..." Jack teased.

"What?! Pfft! Am not! In your dreams..." Kim argued, rolling her eyes.

Jack walked Kim back to her house. It looked exactly how they left it, except it was now a crime scene. Police cars were everywhere and practically the whole house was covered in yellow crime scene tape. A police officer walked up to Jack and Kim.

"You must be Kimberly." He said, looking at her.

"Kim." She answered. "What's going on?"

"Who else lives in this house with you?" He asked, ignoring her question.

"My father, now can you tell me what's going on?" Kim asked, getting impatient.

"What happened to you is now a case of attempted murder. This house is now a crime scene and it's under full investigation."

"So where am I supposed to go?!"

"Is there anywhere you can stay in the meantime? With a friend? Another family member?"

Jack thought for a second.

_She can stay with you! It's perfect! Your mom's out of town and where else is she going to go?_

_My mom would kill me!_

_What she doesn't know won't hurt her..._

"She can stay with me." Jack blurted out without thinking.

Kim looked at him with a blank expression.

"Well that's great." The cop said, walking away.

"Thanks, Jack." Kim finally said.

"No problem."

Kim followed Jack back to his place. She walked inside and immediately heard laughter. The good kind of laughter that she hasn't heard in a while.

"Who's that?" Kim asked.

"My sisters." Jack answered.

They both heard someone running down the stairs and about 5 seconds later, they saw 2 girls running their way.

"Jacky!" Becka yelled, jumping into Jack's arms.

"Hey princess!" Jack said, hugging Becka tightly.

Mindy looked at Kim curiously.

"Jack, who's this?" She asked.

Jack put Becka down and looked at Mindy, who was pointing to Kim.

"That's a friend of mine. She's going to be staying here for a bit because her family is out of town." Jack expained.

"Mindy gave Jack an "are you an idiot?!" look.

"Mom's gonna be maa-ad!" She teased.

"Mom's not gonna find oou-ut." Jack warned her.

"Whatever. But when this blows up in your face, I'm not taking any of the blame."

Mindy turned back to Kim.

"So what's your name?" She asked.

"Kim."

Mindy glanced at Jack and grinned.

"Ooohhh... Kim..."

Jack rolled his eyes.

"What?" Kim asked.

"Nothing. Just go sit down in the living room while I get you something to eat." Jack said, bringing everyone to the living room.

Kim sat on the couch along with Mindy and Becka.

"So you're the famous Kim, huh?" Mindy asked.

"Famous?" Kim asked.

"Yesterday, Jacky was tawking 'bout how you weren't his girlfwend." Becka slurred.

Kim's eyes widened.

"What?" Kim asked.

"What she meant to say was that yesterday our brother, Jake, told us that Jack was talking on the phone to some guy saying 'I have to see her! I have to see Kim!'..." Mindy explained.

Jack walked into the room some soup for Kim.

"... and we just jumped to conclusions thinking you were his girlfriend."

Jack froze.

"I'm not his girlfriend." Kim said.

"Then what are you?" Mindy asked.

"I'm his... friend, I guess."

Jack smiled and continued to walk to them.

"Ok," He started. "Here's some soup, Kim. Now what have my little sisters been telling you?"

"Oh relax, Jack!" Mindy said. "I was just about to fill her in on our family."

"No I'll do it." Jack said, turning to Kim who was drinking her soup. "That little brat is Mindy. She's the bookworm of our family and also the second oldest, being 12 years old. This little princess is Becka. Her favorite color is pink, she's taking ballet at the community center, and she's obviously the youngest, being 4 years old."

" 'Bout to be five!" Becka corrected.

"Her birthday's next week." Jack told Kim.

Jake came down the stairs still half asleep.

"Who's this?" He automatically asked, eyeing Kim.

"This is Kim." Mindy said, smirking at Jake.

"She's going to be staying here for awhile because her family is out of town." Jack explained.

Jake gave the same look Mindy gave to Jack.

"Mom's so gonna kill you!" He laughed.

"Mom's so not gonna find out! Got it?" Jack warned.

"Whatever. I can see why you two are dating, she's cute." Jake said, making eyes at Kim.

"Oh my god! We're not dating!" Jack said irritated.

"Oh." Jake said, smiling. "So you're available?"

Jake did the eyebrow dance at Kim and she blushed. Jack grabbed him by the ear.

"This little player is Jake." Jack said, pulling him away from Kim. "He's a self absorbed, girl loving, little boy!"

"Oh! So a mini version of you?" Kim asked.

"Ha! I like her already!" Mindy laughed, high-fiving Kim.

"Yea, that's nice, Kim. Bash the guy that gave you a place to sleep, but no! It's fine!..." Jack said, acting hurt.

"Oh, fine! I'm sorrwy Jacky..." Kim said, giving a puppy dog face.

"Yea, whatever."

Kim smiled. Looks like she was going to be living with The Brewers for awhile.

**WARNING:**

**This note is EXTREMELY LONG but PLEASE READ!**

**Like I said last chapter, I'm thinking of writing another story. I have so many ideas that I need to share with you! Please review your vote and the one with most votes, is the next story by me (I'm eventually going to write all of them.)!**

**Choice A: Forbidden Love**

**Jack just met the new girl, Kim Crawford, whom he believes is the love of his life. Problem is: She belongs to their rival dojo. Jack pursues to carry on a relationship with this girl... secretly. Will the fact that they're rivals get in the way of their relationship?**

**Sum sucks right now, but you guys get the point...**

**Choice B: Oh Brother!**

**Kim Crawford is the popular girl at Seaford High. She has the perfect life! Perfect boyfriend, perfect best friends, and the most awesome mom in the world. Jack Brewer is the Bad Boy at Seaford High. The thing he hates most: Kim Crawford. A stuck up airhead who cares about no one but herself. Both of their lives is about to turn upside down. How? Their parents fall in love with each other! What happens when the Brewers move in? Will things get complicated? Of course! Will Jack and Kim become friends? Or even more? Who knows!**

**Only thing about that story, is I don't know how to bring Karate into it.**

**Choice C: My Secret Life**

**To everyone else: Kim Crawford is the girl with the perfect life. To Kim Crawford: Her life is built around the approval of others. But to even things out, Kim has created herself a secret life. Instead of doing ballet, she's doing Karate. Instead of hanging out at the mall with her friends, she's going to parties. Instead of being with her boyfriend Brody, she's with a guy that her parents would never approve of... Jack Brewer.**

**This one's personally my favorite. But, I want to do the one that you guys like best. So vote away!**

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile! Been spending time with my dad. But on to more important news...**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**KICK IS HAPPENING!**

**WARNING:**

**If you didn't see Two Dates And A Funeral, I'm about to give some MAJOR spoilers.**

**So when Kim was on stage I was like: "C'MON JACK! BID ON HER!" But then when he told Kim that he bid on her through Albert, I was like: "OMG! THE DAY HAS FINALLY COME! KICK IS HAPPENING! Then I threw my hands in the air and jumped all around the room! (I seriously did this stuff!) Then when Jerry thought that the J was him, I was like: "STUPID! J IS FOR JACK!" And when Jack almost called Kim his girlfriend, I was like: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" And when in the end, they finally told them and went on their date, I was like: "YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"**

**(Takes deep breaths)**

**Ok! I'm good! Remember to vote! The winner will be announced in the next chapter!**

**~Charity out!~**

**(That's my name, by the way.)**


	18. Miss Popularity?

**Please read the author's note at the end of the chapter! SUPER IMPORTANT!**

**Disclaimer: I'll own Kickin' It when Milton drops out of school. So it's never gonna happen...**

_Kim got home and went upstairs to her room to find her dad sitting on her bed with a belt, a bat, and his clenched fists._

_"Kim?" He started. "Why did I get a call from your school saying they have hundreds of witnesses saying you started a food fight?"_

_Kim gulped. She had a feeling where this was going. But all she knew for sure was that if she saw that bright white light, she was running to it and never looking back..._

_"Look. It's not what you think." Kim stuttered. "I was framed by everyone at school. I didn't do anything!"_

_"Cut the bullshit, Kim! Nobody's buying it!"_

_Kim quickly turned around and made a mad dash for the door, but David closed her bedroom door before she could leave._

_"Where you running to, Kimmy? I'm not through with you..."_

_He grabbed Kim by the arm and slammed her down on the bedroom floor. Kim looked up at her father as he grabbed the bat and pounded her with it. Everything turned into a red blur..._

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Kim jumped up from her terrifying nightmare. It scared her so much, that she fell off the couch. Jack came running with a baseball bat in his hands.

"What?! What?! What happened?!" He yelled, frantically.

Kim saw the bat and the dream came back to her.

"Aaaaaahhhhhh! Get that bat away from me!" She yelled.

"Ok. Ok." Jack said, putting the bat down. "It's ok, Kim."

Kim realized where she was and she saw Jack, Jake, Mindy, and Becka looking at her concerned. She sighed.

"I'm sorry, guys." Kim said, looking at everyone. "Nightmare."

"What was the nightmare about?" Becka asked.

"Becka!" Mindy scolded. "She obviously doesn't want to talk about it!"

"Sorry..." Becka said.

"It's ok, Becka." Kim said, getting off the floor.

Becka smiled and went back upstairs with Mindy.

"Women..." Jake muttered before going upstairs with the others.

Jack sat next to Kim and put his arm around her.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yea. It was just a nightmare about the night I ended up in that hospital." Kim said, still shaking.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. It's too soon..."

"Well whenever you wanna talk about it, I'm here."

Kim smiled.

"Thanks."

*Awkward Silence*

"Well, uhh..." Jack said, breaking the silence. "I'm going to go upstairs."

"I'll be down here."

Jack went upstairs and about 5 minutes after he left, Mindy and Jake came down.

"You know he like you, right?" Mindy blurted out.

"What?" Kim asked, confused.

"Jack. He likes you." Jake said.

Kim looked at them nervously.

"It's kinda obvious, we thought you would know by now." Jake said.

"Surprised you didn't!" Mindy said.

Kim was quiet for a second, but then she just started laughing hysterically. Mindy and Jake looked at her confused.

"What?" Kim asked. "You guys were kidding, right?"

They shook their heads and Kim stopped laughing.

"Oh." Kim started smiling very faintly. "He does?"

"Yup." Jake answered.

"And we know you like him, too." Mindy added.

Kim's mouth practically dropped onto the floor. She started shifting uncomfortably.

"What?!" Kim screeched. "Wha... I don't 'like' him! Why would you..."

"Kim." Mindy interrupted. "The jig is up!"

"Yea, Kim. Your secret's safe with us." Jake reassured.

"Ok! Fine!" Kim gave in, throwing her hands in the air. "I give up! Maybe I do kinda like him... But if you guys tell him that, I...!"

"Don't worry, Kim. You can trust us." Mindy said.

Kim glared at the two, then sighed. Then she stomped upstairs to look for Jack. There were 4 doors and she didn't know which one was his until she saw the one with the sign that said: "Beware: Teenage Boy Ahead" on it. She turned the knob expecting to see Jack on his bed doing who knows what. But...

She saw Jack with wet hair, wearing only his jeans.

"Aaahhh!" Kim screamed, shutting her eyes shut and putting her hands in front of her face.

"Kim. It's ok. It's not like I'm naked." Jack said, smirking at Kim.

"It doesn't matter! Point is, you're almost naked! And I'm not opening my eyes until you're fully clothed!"

Jack walked up to Kim and pulled her hands from her face.

"Kim. Open your eyes."

Kim hesitated for a few seconds, but then she finally opened her eyes to see Jack in front of her, still with no shirt, grinning.

"You're too funny, Kim." He said.

He picked up a towel and started drying his hair when he noticed Kim staring at his abs. He started laughing when Kim realized he caught her and looked somewhere else.

"Like what you saw?" He asked her.

She didn't reply, she just blushed.

"Ok, fine. I'll put on a shirt." Jack said, sensing her awkward state.

Once he did, Kim let out a mental sigh of relief and plopped herself onto Jack's bed.

"Kim. Can I ask you a question?" Jack asked.

"You just did."

"What?"

"Technically, that was a question."

"Ugh. Whatever, you know what I mean!"

"Oh, fine. What is it?"

Jack sat down next to Kim and tried to think of a good way to ask this. He finally just blurted it out.

"Why doesn't Grace like you?" He asked, finally.

Kim's eyes widened in shock.

"I mean, what did you ever do to her to make her hate you so much?"

Kim sighed and sat there for a few seconds before turning to Jack again.

"You're probably not going to believe this once I say it." Kim warned. "But, when I first came here... I was Grace."

Jack looked confused.

"What I mean is, I was the popular girl at school. The head cheerleader. The girl that all the guys love. The girl that had a million people who wanted to be my best friend. But back then... Grace was my best friend."

Jack's eyes widened. It was hard for him to believe. Kim? Popular? Who wouldn't be shocked?

Kim saw that Jack didn't know what to say, so she just continued with the story.

"Ok, so it all started when Grace and I met in kindergarten. I remember Grace was the shy girl and I was her outgoing best friend. But when we got to Middle School, things changed."

"What kind of things?" Jack finally said.

"The rules. I became the girl that all the other girls wanted to be BFFs with and all the guys wanted to date. Me and Grace joined the cheerleading team and I became Head Cheerleader. Everyone knew me as the smart blonde girl and the hottest girl in school, and they knew Grace as the shy girl who lived in my shadow. Whenever we would go to the mall together, someone from school would recognize me and Grace would get so upset, she would go home, leave me at the mall, and then call me later saying she was ok. It just sorta went on like that for a while and Grace was fine with all at first, but then one day it became too much for her to bare. So she started spreading secrets and lies about me to the whole school. Everyone laughed at me and looked at me differently. I overheard Grace telling some lies to some other girls at school and I confronted her. She just stood there, watched me yelling at her, and after I was done she said 'I only did it because I want my best friend back!'. But once I told her I didn't want to be friends anymore, she went ballistic. She spread more secrets and lies and I went from being the most popular girl in school, to being the most tortured."

Kim paused for a second.

"Then what happened?" Jack asked.

"Eventually Grace was nominated for Head Cheerleader and she kicked me off the squad. Things started getting really bad at home and, well... Things just got worse from there."

"But how were you able to deal with being the popular girl with everything going on at home?"

"Easy. Hide my cuts and bruises, put on a fake smile, and never mention anything about my family. Ever."

Kim looked at Jack. He clearly still didn't know what to say. She grinned.

"It's ok, Jack. You don't have to say anything. I've had a lot of time to adjust to it."

"Well, thank you for sharing it with me." Jack said.

"Thanks for listening. And, umm... Everything I say to you stays between us, right?"

"Of course."

"Ok, thank you." Kim sighed in relief, hugging Jack.

"No problem, Kim. You know I love you."

Jack's eyes widened and he let go of Kim, realizing what he had just said.

**PLEASE READ!**

**You guys probably hate me right now don't you? First I don't update in a couple weeks and when I do, I leave that HUGE cliffy. Well here's my excuse for the cliffy: Sorry! It was just so tempting! My excuse for the long delay on this chapter: I barely get to see my dad since he and my mom split and I wanted to enjoy it with him while it lasted. I only get to see him for Christmas and Summer (Maybe a couple times in between). But I'm still very sorry you guys had to wait that long. A lot of you guys PMed and reviewed, freaking out.**

**Anyways... The moment you've waited for... The results! And the winner is...**

**MY SECRET LIFE!**

**My Secret Life: 33**

**Oh Brother!: 25**

**Forbidden Love: 11**

**It was SUPER CLOSE! Thank you everyone for voting! But that's not even the MAJOR news. The MAJOR news is...**

**I'VE THOUGHT OF ANOTHER IDEA FOR A STORY!**

**Big surprise, huh? We're having another poll! This time, it's between My Secret Life and, wait for it...**

**My Best Friend's Boyfriend!**

**So you already know what (A) My Secret Life is about, so here's what My Best Friend's Boyfriend is about...**

**B- My Best Friend's Boyfriend: After a harsh and cruel end of school year breakup with her boyfriend Brody, Kim decides to have some flings with a bad boy jock named Jack Brewer. But when Summer ends, so does their flings. But when Kim discovers that her best friend Grace is now dating Jack, can Kim control her emotions?**

**Sum sucks, but again you guys get it. Last poll, I promise! Remember choices are (A) My Secret Life or (B) My Best Friend's Boyfriend.**

**Vote away!**

**~Charity Out!~**


End file.
